No la engañes más
by haruno-fan
Summary: .::Sakura se sintió feliz, cuando le presentó a su familia su novio. Parecía que les había causado una buena impresión. Principalmente a su querida hermana menor.-"Esta mal, si Sakura se entera, estoy muerto."-.-"Ella no se va a enterar… Sasuke-kun"-::..
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** .::Sakura se sentía tan feliz, cuando presentó ante su familia a su novio. Parecía que les había causado una buena impresión. Principalmente a su querida hermana menor. "Estas loca, si tu Sakura se entera, estoy muerto."-.-"Ella no se va a enterar… Sasuke-kun."-.-"Grave error."-

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y CIA. no son míos ¬¬.

**Nota: **Pase lo que pase, o lo que pueda llegar a parecer en algunas ocasiones, es un **SasuSaku**. Esta historia me pertenece, no permito que nadie la tome sin mi consentimiento, ni que la publiquen en otras páginas, lo cual si vamos al caso es lo mismo. xD

**Advertencia: **¡Lo que tanto les gusta! xD Lemon ; )

* * *

**..::****No la ****engañes****más****::..**

.

Capítulo 1

**Extraña sensación**

.

.

.

Una joven pelirosada estaba recostada en el verde pasto del parque, mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor del brillante Sol. Se sentía tan dichosa.

.

De repente, siente que alguien le tapa la luz, por lo que abre un ojo, fastidiada de que hayan interrumpido su momento de relajación. Pero al distinguir de quién se trataba, relajó su expresión y esbozó una suave sonrisa; mientras se inclinaba hacia delante, apoyando su peso en ambos codos.

.

-"¿Te molesto?-preguntó divertido.

.

-"Bastante."-le bromeó. Lo vio fruncir graciosamente el seño, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.

Frunció aún más el seño.-"¿Tengo payasos en la cara? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"-

.

-"Tu expresión, te ves muy adorable cuando te enojas."-dijo con una sonrisa.

.

Él iba a protestar, pero se dio cuenta que estaba quedando como un completo idiota. Así que le siguió el juego.

.

-"¿Te parezco gracioso no? Haber que tan gracioso te resulta esto."-se le abalanzó encima de su pequeño cuerpo.

.

-"¡S-sasuke-kun! ¡Estamos en un lugar público!"-protestó, mientras sentía los húmedos besos de su novio en el cuello. Si seguía así, le iba a importar una mierda hacerlo en medio del parque frente a toda la gente.

.

-"No te veo poner mucha resistencia."-se mofó, sonriéndole arrogante. Una escurridiza mano se deslizaba por debajo de la camisa de la ojijade.

.

-"¡Ah!"-gimió, al sentir como Sasuke la apretaba deliciosamente contra él, sintiendo como sus senos chocaban contra su duro pecho.

.

Sasuke aprovechó que ella abrió la boca para adentrar su lengua en la pequeña cavidad. Sakura abrió grandemente los ojos ante su osadía, pero no se quejó. La experta lengua de Sasuke enredaba a la suya dentro de su boca, hasta hacerla perder el juicio. Sus labios devoraban ferozmente los suyos, mordisqueando y succionado con precisión. Tocaba donde había que tocar, besaba donde había que besar. Era tan perfecto.

.

Poco a poco se rindió y le correspondió el gesto, pero no con la misma intensidad, no podía seguirle el paso; rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y enterró sus manos en su rebelde melena. Lo sintió sonreír entre el beso.

.

-"Mm, Sa-sasu-ke, ¡ah!"-gimió al momento en que el tomó con su mano uno de sus senos.-"¡Sasuke! ¡Basta! La gente nos mira mal."-

.

-"Hace un rato no te quejabas porque la gente te mirara mal."-le dijo mientras sonreía de medio lado. La vio ponerse completamente roja de indignación y vergüenza, era tan fácil hacerla enojar. Pensó divertido.

.

-"¡Ash! Eres imposible."-habló entrecerrando los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie.

.

-"Mph, tienes algo ahí."-señaló con su dedo su labio inferior.

.

-"¿Qu-é…?"-no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que él le limpiaba el rastro de saliva que había quedado en sus labios con la _lengua_.-"¡Ah!"-la mordió juguetonamente.

.

-"Mph, de acuerdo, si no quieres, no lo hago más."-dijo resignado. Como un niño al cual se lo castigaba luego de una _travesura_.

.

-"¡No! No dije eso."-notó en sus ojos burlones lo cómico que le pareció su reacción. Tragó saliva.-"Etto… yo… ¡Maldito seas Sasuke!"-exclamó completamente roja.

.

Le oyó soltar una carcajada. Era tan _lindo_ verlo reír.

.

Él pareció notar que ella lo miraba enternecida, porque instantáneamente dejó de reírse y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rosa.-"¿Qué?"-le preguntó avergonzado. Tratando de mantener el orgullo.

.

-"Nada."-le sonrió cálidamente.

.

-"Deja de hacer eso si no quieres que realmente lo hagamos aquí mismo."-le explicó, serio, parecía realmente estar conteniéndose.

.

Ella agachó la mirada, con la cara completamente roja. Sasuke era muy directo.

.

-"Y… ¿Estas listo para ver a mis padres esta noche?"-preguntó ansiosa. Él hizo una mueca.

.

-"¿Es necesario?"-contestó con otra pregunta. Hastiado.

.

-"¡Claro que si!"-parecía indignada.-"¿Qué clase de pareja se mantiene sin darse a conocer a la familia?"-

.

-"Probablemente podríamos ser nosotros."-

.

-"Sasuke."-le miró seria.

.

-"¿Qué?"-se hizo el inocente.

.

Ella suspiró.

.

-"Bien, te espero en casa a 8:35; se puntual. Debo preparar la comida para la noche."-

.

-"¿Tú cocinarás? ¿Acaso planeas matarnos a todos?"-tuvo que esquivar el puño de la chica.

.

-"Fingiré que no escuché nada."-dijo ofendida.

.

-"De acuerdo."-levantó los brazos, a cada lado de la cabeza, en modo de disculpa.-"Seré puntual."

.

Sakura sonrió contenta.

.

-"¡Genial! No hay de qué preocuparse. Iré a arreglar las cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Te veo en la noche, Sasuke-kun."- se despidió, con un beso en la mejilla. Pero Sasuke no se conformaba con eso. La tomó entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso que le robó el aire.

.

-"Ahora sí, puedes irte."-dijo arrogante. Ella aún estaba atontada.

.

-"¿Eh? ¡Ah si! Adiós…"- pero que despistada, pensó.

.

Cada uno fue rumbo a su hogar. Para luego poder encontrarse en la _inolvidable_ noche…

* * *

-"¡Mamá! ¡Auxilio!"-gritó desesperada la pelirosada.

.

-"¡¿Qué sucede hija?"-gritó una mujer haciendo acto de presencia en la cocina. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a su hija luchando para que dejara de salir humo del horno.-"¿P-per-o… ¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué hiciste?"-

.

-"¡Yo no hice nada!"-se apresuró a defenderse.-"¡Todo se salió de control! El maldito pollo aún está vivo y está en mi contra, ahora tendremos que comer pollo rostizado."-bufó, echándole toda la culpa al pobre animal muerto.

.

Hanako suspiró resignada, Sakura nunca cambiaría; debió imaginarse una cosa así cuando le confió la cocina. ¿En que estaba pensando?

.

-"Déjamelo a mí cariño, tu ve al comedor ¿si?"-dijo con una mueca de cansancio.

.

-"Am, jaja si ya voy."-y salió corriendo, ya había sufrido bastantes humillaciones por un día.

.

-"¿Y cómo va todo hermanita?"-le preguntó una rubia que estaba recostada en el sillón con los pies sobre la mesa ratona, mirando la televisión. Ahora su mirada azulada se posó en ella, y la miraba con burla.-"No tienes buen aspecto, le dije a mamá que debía aumentar el seguro de la casa, me sorprende que no la hayas quemado."

.

-"Piérdete."-farbulló, enseñándole el dedo medio.

.

La rubia soltó una carcajada.

.

-"No puedo creer que estés así por un chico, ¿quién se imaginaría que la señorita "castidad" algún día estaría nerviosa por un muchacho?"-volvió a soltar una carcajada.-"¡Ey!"-tuvo que esquivar un almohadón que le lanzó la pelirosa.-"¡Ahora vas a ver!"-dijo agarrando otro almohadón del sillón.

.

-"¡Uy! Mira cuanto miedo."-se burló.

.

-"Pues deberías."-acto seguido se abalanzó sobre la ojijade con cojín y todo. Ambas terminaron rodando por el piso, intentando pegarse un almohadazo. Luego de un rato de andar forcejeando, rieron a carcajada limpia.

.

-"Jaja eres una perra Ino. Ahora… ¡Salte de encima mío!"-le exigió. Ella a regañadientes la obedeció.

.

-"Pero que quejosa."-susurró. Volvió a recibir un almohadonzazo.-"¡Basta!"-

.

-"Tu empezaste. ¿Tregua?"- le extendió una mano. Ino la miró inquisidoramente. Pero luego asintió fervientemente.

.

-"Tregua."-pero antes de entrelazar su manos en un apretón, le golpeó con el cojín en la cabeza.

.

-"¡¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Creí que estábamos arregladas!"-dijo irritada.

.

-"Tu sí, pero yo no. Ahora estamos a mano."-sonrió feliz. Extendiéndole la mano.

.

Sakura bufó, y de mala gana; estrecharon sus manos.

.

-"Ahora ayúdame a ordenar un poco esto que Sasuke-kun llegará en cualquier moment-…"-sonó el timbre.-"¡Kya! ¡Kami-sama! ¡Ya llegó!"-comenzó a morderse las uñas, era una horrible manía que tenía desde pequeña.-"¡¿Y tu de qué te ríes? ¡Ayúdame! Ve a abrir la puerta."-le dijo, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, seguramente iría a su habitación a cambiarse su ropa completamente sucia como prueba de haber estado cocinando.

Rió ante lo ridícula que era su hermana mayor.

.

-"_Mm, ¿Cómo será?_"-pensó, la mente de Ino comenzó a maquinar un montón de hombres de mala apariencia y rió por sus propios pensamientos. No era de mala. Pero conocía a Sakura. Ella no era el tipo de chica que suela llamar la atención, todo lo contrario a ella. Sakura era demasiado _sosa, _como para tener un novio que superara el ideal de hombre perfecto que Ino tenía. La rubia esperaba encontrarse de todo detrás de esa puerta, pero no se preparó para lo que vio.

.

-"¡Hola! Tu debes ser el novio de Sak-…"-dejó la oración en el aire al ver al Adonis que estaba recargado en el marco de su puerta. _Demonios, creo me oriné… _pensó la ojiazul.

Alto, moreno y de corte rebelde, apetitosa piel blanquecina, penetrantes ojos negros, y una atlética figura. _Es el novio de tu hermana Ino… _reaccionó, y se abofeteó mentalmente.

.

-"Mm…"-no puede ser, ¡estoy nerviosa!, se dijo en su fuero interno.-"Pasa…"-intentó sonar segura. Nunca se puso así delante de un chico, y él no sería el primero. _Por muy bueno que esté… _pensó. Aunque no estaba segura de poder cumplirlo.

.

Sasuke no podía dejar de mirar a la exuberante rubia que tenía delante de él. Había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna estaba tan buena como ésa.

_¿Qué?_ Sí, tenía novia. ¿Y qué? Mirar es gratis, no iba a hacer _nada_ **malo**.

Sus ojos se posaron inevitablemente en la parte trasera de Ino. Tenía unas enormes ganas de tomarla de las caderas y enterrar su p…

.

-"¡Sasuke-kun!"-gritó una pelirosa, bajando de las escaleras a toda prisa, provocando que la falda de su vestido volara. Cuando sus zapatitos tocaron el piso corrió hasta lanzarse a los brazos del moreno, quien la atrapó justo a tiempo. Rió jocosamente, y en un gesto muy inocente, le besó dulcemente la mejilla; mientras se apretaba contra su pecho, no con lujuria, solo… lo hacía simulando un abrazo.

.

Así era ella, por más que Sasuke se esforzara, no podía convertir a esa niña en una mujer pasional. Muchas veces, lograba hacer que ella le siguiera el paso. Pero Sakura no sabía qué hacer cuando estaban en la intimidad, por muchas veces que lo hicieran, ella nunca podía tomar el _control_, se_ dejaba hacer_.

.

No quería decir que sus encuentros no fueran placenteros, _para nada_. Es solo que… a Sasuke le gustaría verla más… _atrevida_.

.

Ino los miraba atentamente, con los ojos fijos en las reacciones de él.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… ¡viniste! Tan puntual como siempre."-le halagó. El sonrió de medio lado. Ambas muchachas se sonrojaron. Sakura más que Ino.

.

-"¿Por qué tanto alboroto?"-dijo un hombre de edad media. Parado en el segundo escalón, mientras miraba con recelo como el moreno abrazaba a su niña.-"Mph, tu debes ser el **famoso** Sasuke ¿no?"-le dijo con voz de fastidio.

Sakura se sonrojó. Su padre podía ser un "poquito" celoso.

.

-"Si señor, soy yo. Al parecer ya me conoce."-le dijo como si nada, sin estar ni un poco intimidado por la mirada matadora de su _suegro_. No quería sonar brusco, pero tampoco iba a temblar como una hoja por un padre sobreprotector. Si bien era la primera vez que hacía una cosa así, y al principio se negó rotundamente a conocer a la familia Haruno, pero si quería que las cosas siguieran bien con Sakura, y que esta no le reclame constantemente por su completo desinterés a formalizar la relación, tenía que hacerlo. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Absolutamente _nada_.

.

El hombre pareció evaluarlo con la mirada, lo miraba penetrantemente. Sasuke le mantenía la mirada. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido.

.

-"¡Ya esta la comida!"-gritó Hanako, asomándose por el marco la puerta, pareció notar lo tenso que estaba el ambiente, y su mirada azulina se posó en la figura del invitado. Abrió los ojos como platos.-"¡Dios Santo! ¿Quién es este galán?"-dijo. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulo. Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, Ino contuvo una carcajada, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y Tetsu frunció notablemente el seño; huraño.

.

-"Soy Sasuke, el novio de su hija, madame."-dijo galante, mientras se acercaba con paso elegante hasta la mujer y tomaba una de sus manos y le besó el dorso de la misma.

.

-"¡Oh pero que muchachito tan encantador! ¿Dónde consigo uno?"-dijo, animada porque su hija tuviera a semejante partido como pareja. No podía creer que una chica como _Sakura_ pudiera estar con un chico como _ese_.

.

Sakura pareció notar la incredulidad de su madre. No le sorprendía. Sabía que para Hanako ella era una mojigata, Ino siempre fue su favorita, porque era tan desinhibida como ella.

.

-"Pasemos a la mesa."-propuso Hanako.

.

-"Yo pondré la mesa."-se ofreció Sakura.

.

-"De acuerdo."-le contestó.

.

Ambas se dirigieron a la cocina y una vez que atravesaron el umbral, Hanako se asomó por la puerta para ver si ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no ser escuchadas.

.

-"¡Hija! ¡Por Dios! ¿Dónde demonios conociste a ese chico?"-pero Sakura sabía que detrás de esa pregunta la real era: ¿Acaso estás drogado?

.

-"Si lo que te preguntas es cómo es que somos pareja pues… primero y principal, no lo soborné ni nada. Prefiero hablar de otra cosa. ¿Ponemos la mesa?"-intentó no ser tan maleducada.

.

La mujer iba a protestar, pero sabía que _no tenía caso esforzarse_. Resignada, tomó los platos y los cubiertos y se los pasó a su hija, mientras ella llevaba un improvisado menú de arroz con lo que pudo salvar de pollo. Para que no quedara tan vacío preparó algo de ensalada y fileteó algo de carne que había sobrado del medio día. No era muy elaborado pero tenía buena pinta, todo menos el pollo; que se veía un poco quemado, más no se pudo hacer.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa notaron que el ambiente estaba mucho más calmado; se sorprendieron al ver a Sasuke entablando una conversación _amena y amigable _con Tetsu.

.

-"Y dime Sasuke… ¿Qué carrera estudias?"-le preguntó inquisidoramente, pero de buen modo.

.

-"Pues me decidí por dirección y administración de empresas."-le contestó orgulloso.

.

-"Interesante…"-realmente parecía sorprendido, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, el chico era el prototipo perfecto de hombre que buscaba para su _adorada_ **niña**. Y aunque no quería entregársela a nadie, estaba seguro de que nunca encontraría alguien mejor que ese.

.

-"¡Ya volvimos! ¡Espero que disfruten la comida!"-exclamó amigable. Sirvió una porción equitativa al plato de cada uno y tomó asiento junto a su esposo, quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa; a su lado Sakura, seguida de Sasuke, y al lado de éste, Ino.

.

-"Mm… okaasan… ¿Qué le pasó al pollo?"-preguntó inocentemente la rubia. Maldita… pensó Sakura, quién le envió una mirada matadora. Sasuke se sentía incómodo entre la batalla de mirada de esas dos mujeres.

.

-"Sakura… ¿Lo cocinaste tú verdad?"-dijo Sasuke con mofa, todos en la familia sonrieron divertidos; todos menos Sakura.

.

-"Ja-ja-ja"-fingió una risa.-"Mm…"-saboreó el primer bocado de arroz.-"Le falta sal… está en la cocina."-

.

-"Yo voy."-dijeron Sasuke e Ino al mismo tiempo. Ambos se miraron intensamente.

.

-"Muéstrale a Sasuke la cocina hija, así se va familiarizando con la casa."-propuso. Tetsu la miró mal, el chico ya no le caía tan mal, pero tampoco era para tanto.

.

Sasuke e Ino se pusieron de pie y caminaron sumidos en un incómodo silencia hasta la cocina.

.

-"Etto… ¡Ahí está!"-dijo efusiva, al encontrar con la vista al salero, que estaba en el estante más alto de la alacena.

.

Se acercó hasta allí e intentó alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado baja para llegar, así que comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos, provocando que su corta falta se subiera prácticamente hasta las nalgas. Todo eso bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

.

-"Permíteme ayudarte."-

.

Ino se sobresaltó al sentir la imponente presencia de Sasuke detrás de ella y su fresco aliento chocar contra su oreja. Vio como alzaba la mano y con extrema facilidad alcanzó el salero.

.

Se volteó para verlo y… Oh… estaba muy cerca.

.

-"Toma."-le extendió el salero.

.

-"Ah… gr-gracias… _Sasuke-kun"_-

.

-"…"-ninguno hacía nada, solo se quedaban allí, mirándose. Pero luego Ino sintió un fuerte impulso y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco a los labios del morocho. El no hizo nada por impedirlo.

.

-"¡¿Lo encontraron?"-los dos se sobresaltaron al oír los gritos de Sakura. Se miraron, asustados. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se preguntaron.

.

Y volvieron al comedor, Ino, con la cabeza gacha, y Sasuke, sintiéndose muy confundido.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! vengo con **otra **nueva historia, pero es que... ¡no puedo evitarlo! mi cabeza últimamente esta muy creativa. Esto se me ocurrió viendo una novela que no es muy famosa pero que una parte de ella me llamó la atención, y quise hacer una historia de ella.

Bien, quizás crean que parezca un SasuIno, **pero no lo es.**

Si tienen más dudas, consulten, yo con gusto les respondo ^^

Espero les guste y me dejen sus lindos comentarios sobre ello.

#haruno-fan#


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! **mis amores ^.^ Me alegra que el fic halla tenido aceptación en el público xD, realmente creí que la trama a muchas les disgustaría por parecer un SasuIno, realmente, si desprecian a esta pareja, no lean el fic, porque aunque es un SasuSaku, la historia trata de engaño, traición, etc...

Les diré: Sakura... lamentablemente tendrá que pasarla mal, pero luego... chan-chan-chan, eso lo verán después, pero más tarde ella tendrá muchas razones para odiarlo. Sasuke sufrirá hahaha O.O

No diré más ; )

* * *

**..::****No la ****engañes ****más****::..**

.

Capítulo 2

"_**Nada**_** ha cambiado"**

.

.

.

Todos en la mesa charlaban animadamente, bueno… al menos, Hanako lo hacía, Sakura solo hablaba cuando había que hablar, Tetsu asentía con la cabeza; pero los únicos que no hablaban eran Sasuke e Ino, cosa muy rara en esta última.

.

Ambos se daban constantes miradas furtivas, cuando la mirada de ella se chocaba con la de él, bajaba la cabeza, avergonzada de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. No podía creer que por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la desquiciada idea de besar al novio de su hermana. Era una desgraciada.

.

-"Ino… hija, estas muy callada. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te calló mal el pollo?"-Sakura le envió una mirada fulminante.

.

-"¿Eh?... Etto, **¡No!** Para nada."-dijo alarmada, sentía la mirada fija de Sasuke sobre ella. Maldición… ¿Por qué le hacía eso a ella?

.

-"¿De verdad?"-insistió.-"Estas toda roja."-

.

¿Roja?... Demonios, seguro se puso aún más colorada. Soltó un par de maldiciones más en su cabeza.

.

-"Si mamá, de verdad."-dijo con fastidio. Oyó a Sakura reír muy bajito, debía parecerle gracioso que su madre la atosigara como a una niña. Le miró mal. Sakura solo le sonrió con burla.

.

-"¿Pero estas realmente segura Ino-chan?"-inquirió Sakura, con mofa.

.

-"¡Que si! ¡Con un demonio!"-dijo poniéndose de pie bruscamente; golpeó con los puños la mesa, mientras que la silla se caía para atrás y chocaba contra el piso.

Silencio...

.

Tenía la cara deformada en una mueca de disgusto, pero luego, cayó en cuanta de lo que acababa de hacer, por lo que sus hermosas expresiones se fueron tornando de molestas a sorprendidas. Era muy impulsiva, pero nunca había reaccionado de tan mal modo.

.

-"Y-yo, me disculpo. Buen provecho."-dijo, mientras levantaba la silla que estaba en el piso y luego desapareció por las escaleras, se escucharon los pasos y luego un portazo.

.

-"…"-Hanako estaba anonadada.

.

-"¿Qué carajo fue eso?"-dijo sutilmente Tetsu.

.

-"N-no lo se."-respondió simplemente la mujer.-"Lamento que tuvieras que presenciar eso Sasuke."-el susodicho parecía en otro mundo, su mirada aún seguía posado por donde la rubia había desaparecido. Hasta ahora no había dicho ni una palabra.

.

-"Realmenete no importa, tendrá sus motivos para estar así."-dijo, como si _no_ supiera nada.

.

Sakura estaba realmente aturdida, le dirigió a su novio una mirada de sus más sinceras disculpas.

.

-"Voy a ver que le pasa."-se ofreció la pelirosa.-"No me tardo."-les dijo a los presentes.

.

Subió las escaleras y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la tercera puerta que estaba a su derecha, era de roble y estaba pintada de un pulcro blanco.

.

Tocó tres veces.

.

Nada.

.

Volvió a tocar, pero harta de estar esperando dio un fuerte golpe a la puerta que llamó la atención de todos en la casa.

.

-"¡¿Qué rayos haces? ¡¿Planeas romper la puerta?"-le gritó iracunda. Una vez que por fin salió de la habitación.

.

-"No, solo planeaba buscar algún modo de que me abrieras."-le explicó con simplicidad, omitiendo el hecho de que su pie quedó marcado en la puerta.

.

Ino gruñó.

.

-"¿Planeas dejarme parada aquí toda la noche?"-inquirió.

.

-"Si es necesario, sí."-Sakura frunció el seño, pero ignoró el comentario; atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se sentó en la cómoda cama de la ojiazul.

.

-"¿Y bien… qué sucede?"-preguntó fastidiada la rubia.

.

-"Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo."-

.

-"No es tu problema."-murmuró entre dientes.

.

-"¡Claro que lo es! Ino… eres mi hermana menor, me preocupas…"-dijo, con todo el amor que pudo, Ino se sentía terrible.

.

-"Es solo que… ando mal por… por un chico."-soltó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

-"Oh… pues no soy una experta en el tema, pero podría ayudarte. Dime, ¿Acaso conozco al afortunado?"-

.

_Por supuesto que si, ¡Es tu novio!_

.

-"No."-dijo, intentando acallar a esa vocecita de momento atrás.

.

-"Que lástima, me hubiera gustado conocerlo. Si no quieres contarme… no lo hagas, pero por favor, no me preocupes así. ¿De acuerdo?"-le sonrió con dulzura. _Ingenua…_

.

Tragó saliva.-"De acuerdo."-ambas se abrazaron.

.

-"Ven vamos abajo, ya los hemos estado haciendo esperar demasiado. No quiero ni pensar la clase de cosas que papá estará hablando con Sasuke-kun."-rió divertida ante su propia idea. Ino al escuchar ese nombre se tensó.

.

-"Creo que debería quedarme aquí, acabo de hacer el completo ridículo frente a mi _cuñado_."-soltó con disgusto. Sakura no lo notó.

.

-"¡No seas tonta! ¡Vamos!"-le haló del brazo hasta salir de la habitación, escaleras abajo.

.

-"¡Listo! Todo resuelto…"-dijo Sakura feliz, haciendo acto de presencia en el comedor. Todas las miradas se posaron en el par; Ino tenía las mejillas levemente coloradas, Sakura se había referido a ella como si fuera una niña.

.

Sasuke miraba atentamente a las dos hermanas. Ahora que las tenía a ambas juntas podía notar las _claras_ diferencias entre una y otra.

.

Sakura, tenía un buen cuerpo, era pequeño, menuda.

Ino, por ser menor que su hermana (tan solo por un año y medio), era un poco más alta, y con un cuerpo **más** que desarrollado. Pechos grandes, cintura estrecha, amplias y redondeadas caderas, piernas firmes y torneadas, toda su figura relucía por el provocador atuendo que usaba; una corta pollera de Jean y una ajustada blusa de tirantes de color blanco con estampados en diferentes gramas del fucsia, lo que resaltaba su piel algo bronceada.

.

Sakura, en cambio, vestía un censillo vestido color rosa pálido que se ajustaba en sus **no** tan voluptuosos pechos, y que caía limpiamente hasta las rodillas; lo cual no le permitía mostrar sus lindas piernas. El color del vestido **no** favorecía a su piel nívea. Pero su rostro era lo que más llamaba la atención, grandes y expresivas gemas verde jade lo miraban inocentemente, grandes pómulos y unos carnosos y rosados labios. Otro punto el cual siempre le gusto de Sakura fue su cabello… es decir, ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo tienen un color tan peculiar como _ese_? Caía en forma de catarata por su espalda y en las puntas se rizaba levemente.

.

Ino, tenía un hermoso y reluciente cabello rubio, finas hebras doradas que brillaban a la luz; se notaba cuánto lo cuidaba. Su rostro, el cual también difería enormemente al de su hermana era un poco más ovalado, Sakura tenía la cara más redonda. Enormes ojos celestes que te miraban sensualmente por entre las rubias y largas pestañas. Grandes y definidos pómulos, nariz respingada y carnosos labios de color carmín. Toda una diosa. Sentía que su amigo reaccionaba de forma inmediata imaginando lo que sería una fogosa noche de pasión en el lecho junto a la ojiazul. Sería una experiencia única.

.

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿Cómo fue que terminó pensando en _eso_? No debía, el hecho de estar allí, frente a los Haruno, demostraba su deseo por formalizar su relación con **Sakura**. Y no podía estar pensando en lo que se sentiría _cogerse_ a la **hermana**. Por muy buena que esté. Por que había que admitirlo; entre Ino y Sakura, si no fuera porque había conocido _primero_ a la pelirrosa, _no lo pensaría ni dos veces en lanzarse a la rubia._

.

Notó que la rubia se percató de su constante mirada, y que ahora le mantenía una postura firme. **Mph…** solo quería hacerse la fuerte. Él derrumbaría esa absurda barrera que la ojiazul quería imponer entre los dos. No iba a hacer nada_ malo_; solo le mostraría que por _mucho_ que se esforzara, no podría evitar _caer a sus pies_, al igual que todas.

.

-"¡Oh que bien!"-dijo feliz Hanako, intentando volver a normalizar el ambiente. Tetsu miraba analíticamente todo.-"¡Justo para la hora del postre!"-explamó animadamente.-"Pero no teman, no lo preparó Sakura."-ante eso todos rieron, menos la mencionada.

.

-"Ya basta mamá, no cocino tan mal."-hubo silencio.-"¿Nadie va a decir nada?"-

.

-"…"-

.

-"¡Sasuke-kun!"-deberías apoyarme, le dijo mientras hacía un gracioso puchero con la boca.

.

-"Sin comentarios."-

.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos, indignada. Los demás rieron. Eso era todo, ya parecía que se habían olvidado lo ocurrido, todos menos Ino y Sasuke.

* * *

La velada trascurrió normalmente, Ino volvió a ser la misma, _casi._

Comieron el postre preparado por la Señora Haruno, que consistía en una torta de mil hojas de chocolate. Muy empalagoso para el gusto del Uchiha, pero obviamente se tragó el mordaz comentario.

.

-"Demonios."-susurró el Uchiha, cuando miró su costoso reloj de muñeca.

.

-"¿Sucede algo Sasuke-kun?"-le preguntó preocupada su novia, al ver al pelinegro mirando con el seño fruncido su reloj.

.

-"Es solo que… se me hizo demasiado tarde, mañana tengo que exponer un trabajo y…"-fue interrumpido por Hanako.

.

-"Ay cariño."-Sasuke frunció levemente el seño, la mujer era muy confianzuda.-"No hay problema. Cuando el deber llama, hay que ir. Al menos tuviste la intención de venir siendo que mañana estas muy atareado, es muy lindo de tu parte. ¿No es así Tetsu?"-

.

-"Aja."-contestó desinteresado. Hanako le mandó una mirada fulminante por la poca atención que su esposo le daba al asunto.

.

-"Gracias por la cena, fue realmente un placer conocerlo a todos."-recalcó la última palabra, Ino creyó encontrar dobles intenciones en esas palabras.

.

-"Igualmente hijo, eres como de la familia."-dijo sonriente Hanako, Sakura tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ahora su relación con Sasuke-kun realmente iba en serio. Estaba tan feliz, nada podía salir mal desde ahora.

Ella ya había conocido a la familia Uchiha. Cabe decir que estubo sumamente nerviosa en ese momento, temía que todos en la familia fueran igual de _ariscos_ que Sasuke.

.

La Señora Mikoto, era la dulzura personificada, mujer más encantadora que ella no podía haber. Pero el Señor Fugaku era otra cosa, podías sentir su imponente presencia a cien metros de distancia. Su rostro estoico y su mirada llena de dominio te hacían sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pero… cuando comenzó a entablar conversación con él, se le hizo muy simpático, incluso lo hizo reír, cosa que pareció sorprender a todos lo miembros de la familia. _Ah…_ y Itachi, ese **sí** que era **todo** un caso, parecía que él y Sasuke habían salido del mismo cascarón. Solo que Itachi era un poco más fornido, su contextura física parecía la de un oso; y sus rasgos faciales eran similares a los de Fugaku, tenía unas extensas ojeras que surcaban gran parte de su rostro, desde sus ojos hasta los pómulos. Además, su actitud era muy diferente a la de Sasuke, Itachi tenía un **no-se-qué** que te conquistaba al instante, parecía un galán incorregible, de sonrisa arrebatadora y mirada juguetona, lograron llevarse muy bien al instante.

.

-"Te acompañamos a la puerta."-le dijo Sakura. Todos los miembros de la familia se pusieron de pie para acompañar al invitado hasta la salida.

.

-"Hasta luego, señor Haruno."-estrechó su mano con Tetsu y éste le dio una mirada que no supo descifrar.

.

-"¡Adios Sasuke-kun! ¡Visítanos pronto!"-se despidió Hanako. Sasuke asintió, y ella y su esposo se adentraron en la casa.

.

-"Adios Sasuke."-dijo seca la menor de los Haruno.

.

Sasuke sonrió divertido. Era muy graciosa, y muy tonta.

.

-"Oye Sakura… ¿De casualidad no dejé mi chaqueta en el perchero? No recuerdo bien."-le preguntó a la pelirrosa.

.

-"Am… no lo sé, pero iré a ver."-acto seguido, se marchó. Dejando a ambos solos.

.

-"In-…"-no pudo terminar de decir su nombre ya que la rubia le cortó.

.

-"Escucha, Sasuke-kun, no se qué _intenciones_ tengas con mi hermana o conmigo, pero no permitiré que la lastimes. No caeré en tu jueguito."-dijo victoriosa.

.

-"Tres cosas: La primera, **jamás** me hables así, la segunda, yo nunca le haría daño a Sakura, nunca. No por nada estoy aquí hoy."-le dijo con extrema seriedad, Ino realmente dudó de que Sasuke quisiera jugar con ellas.-"Y tercero…"-la ojiazul esperaba atenta; lo vio esbozar una sonrisa ladina.-"No es como si lo que pasó en la cocina lo hubiera provocado yo, para empezar, fuiste **tú **la que quiso besarme a** mí**."-finalizó arrogante.

.

Ino alzó una mano, dispuesta a abofetearlo; pero luego calló en cuenta de algo. Lo que Sasuke dijo… era cierto, ella fue quien se acercó para besarlo, no él, aunque tampoco puso mucha resistencia. Pero fue ella la que comenzó ese martirio. _Estúpida._

.

Sasuke la miraba penetrantemente, desde cuando la vio dispuesta a abofetearlo, hasta cuando se quedó estática, perdida en sus pensamientos; y con la mirada gacha. Notó como finas gotas saladas resbalaban de sus sonrosadas mejillas. Y como su mano, antes en el aire, ahora estaba a un lado de su cuerpo, convertida en un puño. Parecía sentirse muy impotente. _Por supuesto que sí, ella no tenía porque reclamarle nada…_

_._

Pero aún así… "_algo_" le impulsó a hacer lo que hizo.

.

La tomó del mentón, y alzó su rostro. Para que lo miraba a la cara. Ino parecía realmente sorprendida por tal acción, casi tanto como él. Pero Sasuke no lo demostró.

.

-"Escucha… sé que tus intenciones no son malas, no eres una mala persona. Olvidémonos de esto y punto, ¿Quieres?"-aunque no lo pareciera, le costó un mundo soltar aquella frase, e Ino pareció notarlo. Le sonrió enternecida, y sorbiéndose los mocos, se lanzó a sus brazos. Sasuke se quedó duro como piedra.

.

-"Gracias… Sasuke, tú tampoco eres una mala persona."-el morocho sintió un hormigueo en el vientre.

.

-"Mph"-¿Qué querían que haga? No había más que decir.

.

La rubia se separó, y rió, divertida por lo borde que fue su respuesta.

.

Sakura regresaba con la chaqueta en manos. Miró extrañada la escena. Ino riendo y Sasuke con mala cara, bueno… lo del último no era tan raro.

.

-"¿Me perdí de algo?"-inquirió. Cerca de la entrada, en donde estaban ambos, quienes instantáneamente se pusieron tensos, no habían hecho nada malo, pero sentían que sí.

.

-"Ay Sakura, tu novio es tan borde."-le dijo divertida, intentando encubrir lo tenso que ambos estaban.

.

Sakura por unos momentos se quedó quieta, los miraba a los dos, sin decir ni una sola palabra; parecía de piedra. Sasuke e Ino se pusieron nerviosos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

.

De repente, Sakura soltó una carcajada. Los dos la miraron extrañados, pero luego rieron con ella, tenía una risa muy contagiosa, parecía la risa de una **niña.** Eso es lo que Sakura parecía, una **niña. **No importaba que tuviera veinte años.

.

-"Jaja, hasta que te diste cuenta Ino, como si fuera difícil saberlo."-le contestó entre risa. Sasuke paró de reír al saber el motivo de tanta diversión. Gruñó. Lo que provocó que la carcajada de ambas aumentara.

.

-"Eres tan gracioso Sasuke-kun."-le dijo Sakura.

.

-"Si… bueno, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya yendo."-dijo, al ver que Sakura le daba una significativa mirada que decía: "Vete"

.

-"De acuerdo hermanita."-aceptó feliz la pelirosa, Sasuke estaba un poco _desilusionado_, no quería que la rubia se marchara tan pronto.

.

-"Bien…"-esperaba a que Sasuke dijera algo, pero no lo hizo.-"Etto… me voy."-se dio media vuelta, cabizbaja, el ojinegro sintió algo de _culpa_.

.

-"_Adios… Ino_."-se despidió en un susurro, pero ella lo escuchó. Entró a la casa, _feliz_.

.

Sakura, una vez que su hermana estuvo fuera de su vista, se lanzó a los brazos de Sasuke, esta vez, él no sintió ese cosquilleo que sintió con Ino, será que ya estaba muy acostumbrado a sus abrazos.

Sakura, que estaba acurrucada en su pecho, levantó la mirada y fijó sus orbes jades en los inexpresivos de Sasuke, intentó transmitirle todo lo que sentía por él con esa mirada. Sasuke lo vio, sentía que podía ver su alma a través de sus ojos, pero ningún sentimiento afloró en él.

La pelirrosa se acercó poco a poco hasta los labios del morocho y le dio un suave y casto beso en los labios; luego, con algo de timidez, intentó profundizar el beso, porque ella sabía que _eso_ era lo que a Sasuke le gustaba, aunque ella prefería lo _tierno_ y _sentimental_, él prefería lo _rudo_ y _pasional. _Esta vez, lo hacía como muestra de agradecimiento por lo que hizo por ella esa noche. Realmente, presentarle tu novio a tu familia no es nada del otro mundo, pero para alguien como _Sasuke_, sabía que debió haberle costado trabajo, por eso estaba tan agradecida. Porque se sacrificó por ella.

.

-"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun. Te amo."-le dijo con todo el amor que pudo, una vez que se separó de él. Sasuke la miraba fijamente, no sabía que hacer. En otro momento, habría respondido: "Yo también te amo.", pero _ahora_ no podía. No después de haberla conocido a _**ella**__._

.

Sakura se entristeció porque él no le contestara a su declaración de amor; en parte lo entendía, sabía que a Sasuke no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente, él se expresaba con _acciones. _Por lo cual, desechó la idea de que algo _malo_ había pasado.

.

Tan inocente… tan estúpida, si se hubiera dado cuenta, desde ese día, luego el dolor no hubiera sido tan agonizante.

.

-"Em…"-se sentía como una idiota, como si lo que hizo fuera algo tonto. ¿No se suponía que eso era lo que Sasuke-kun siempre quiso? ¿Que fuera más atrevida? ¿Entonces qué…?-"¿Pasa algo malo?"-le preguntó.

.

Touche.

.

-"¿Por qué lo preguntas? Por supuesto que no… es que, temo no ser lo que tu familia esperaba."-se excusó. _Mentiroso._

.

Ella le sonrió con ternura.-"¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué no te diste cuenta lo bien que le caíste a todos? Hasta a mi papá… que te digo la verdad se me hacía imposible que existiera alguien en la faz de la tierra que fuera de su agrado. Pero lo lograste."-le felicitó.-"Sasuke-kun… yo… no puedo ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora."-le expresó emocionada. Sasuke sentía un sabor amargo en la boca.

.

No sabía que decirle, solo hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza; le tomó el rostro entre las manos y la besó con fuerza, sin cariño ni amor, bruto. Impotente. Sentía que jamás iba a poder devolverle todo ese amor que ella le daba con tanta intensidad.

.

Sakura, aturdida, intentó corresponderle el beso como pudo, enredó tímidamente sus brazos en su cuello, siguiéndole el paso.

.

Ambos se besaban en el umbral de la puerta de la casa de la pelirosa. Nada extraño. Después de todo eran pareja. Se amaban… ¿No?, al menos ella sí lo amaba, y él, hasta hace poco, también _creía_ hacerlo. Entonces… ¿Porqué imaginaba que la persona que tenía en sus brazos era Ino… y no Sakura?

.

La rubia miraba la escena escondida detrás de una pared, tal vez era masoquista, pero no pudo evitarlo. Quería verlo, ver con sus propios ojos que _él _no era de _ella. _Que no estaba disponible. Si hubiera sido el novio de **otra** chica, le hubiera importado un cuerno la gente y se le hubiera tirado; pero no era el novio de cualquier chica, era el novio de su **hermana.** Y Sakura no se merecía aquello.

Volvió a su cuarto, dejando que la _feliz_ pareja siguiera con lo suyo, no quería seguir presenciando aquello, era ridículo; apenas lo conocía, pero esto la estaba lastimando.

.

Sasuke se separó de los labios de la pelirosada. La miró bien. Tenía los ojos aún cerrados, los labios rodos e hinchados, un hilo de saliva corría de ellos, su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas estaban adorablemente sonrojadas, era preciosa. _Pero no tanto como_ _**Ino**_.

.

Ino

_._

Ino

.

**¡Ino!**

.

¿Por qué demonios seguía pensando en ella? Estaba mal, muy mal. Iba a perder la cabeza por una tipa en la que no debía pensar.

.

-"¿Y… y eso por qué?"-le preguntó la ojijade, con la cabeza gacha, estaba muy cohibida.

.

Silencio.

.

Ella levantó la mirada, la vista de él estaba fija en un punto indefinido, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de la pelirosada. Eso era extraño. Parecía nervioso. Él **nunca** estaba nervioso. Y cuando lo abrazó por el cuello lo notó tenso.

.

Quería preguntarle que le sucedía, pero ya lo había hecho, y no le contestó, así que optó por callarse y dar la media vuelta. Sasuke volteó el rostro, sorprendido, creyó que ella seguiría insistiendo. Así que cuando la vio dentro de su casa, con la mirada en el suelo, y una lágrima escurriéndose por su mejilla, dispuesta cerrar la puerta; la detuvo, colocó su pie como traba y ella levantó la mirada hasta que sus orbes se encontraron con los penetrantes ojos negros de Sasuke.

.

-"Lo siento… no sé que me pasa, realmente."-En parte, era cierto, no sabía qué estaba sucediendo con él. Tenía un remolino de sensaciones en el estómago.-

.

-"Es que…"-se secó la escurridiza lágrima.-"Te noto diferente… sé que no eres muy hablador, pero me preocupas y… realmente yo tampoco puedo saber que te pasa."-

.

-"No te preocupes, _nada ha cambiado _entre nosotros. Yo… te amo."-le declaró, aunque le costó decirlo. A Sakura le brillaron los ojos, ella notó que le costó decir esas palabras, pensó que era porque no le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos. Cuan equivocada estaba.

.

-"Yo también."-sonrió, y le besó la mejilla.

.

-"Bien… debo irme. Te veré mañana en la universidad."-se despidió.

.

-"¡Si! Adiós, Sasuke-kun."-contestó feliz. Y luego, cerró la puerta, Sasuke suspiró largamente. De todo lo que imaginó que le pudiera llegar a pasar esa noche, jamás se le pasó eso por la cabeza.

.

Se subió a su Mercedes Benz Brabus color negro descapotable. Arrancó y se dirigió a su hogar. Una vez que estacionó el auto en la cochera de la gran mansión Uchiha, se bajó del auto y cuando salió del garaje miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca, media noche, se le había hecho bastante tarde, a esa hora sus padres ya deberían estar durmiendo, y su hermano… no sabía, y le importaba un cuerno. Se dirigió a su recámara y cuando cerró la puerta, todo estaba a oscuras, ni se molestó en encender las luces; durante el recorrido que hizo de la puerta hasta la cama se fue desvistiendo, se acostó en el cómodo y amplio colchón de resortes solo en bóxer.

.

Estuvo más de media hora mirando el techo. Divagando en absurdos pensamientos, hasta que logró dormirse… esa noche, soñó con Ino.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? Muchas deben estar pensando ... ¿Cómo es que Sasuke está empezando a sentir algo por Ino? ¿No era un SasuSaku? Pues sí, **lo es**, pero esta no será la típica historia en donde Sasuke solo usa a la **otra** como un objeto sexual. Eso es justamente lo que quiero que parezca, y espero lo entiendan ^^

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado, y que sigan comentando ^^

Besos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... **les traje la tan esperada conti, esta historia realmente da para que la comenten porque me gusta saber que piensan de la historia, a muchas les disgustó el SasuIno y déjenme decirles, que a mí me disgusta más que ustedes el escribirlo ¬¬

Comprendo su frustración, y les contestaré como pueda sus reviews, lo escribo aquí porque las dudas de una pueden ser las de otras también así que si quieren... léanlo:

**Hikari Uzumki:** Cierto, parece más un SasuIno que un SasuSaku : S Realmente no me gusta escribir esa pareja, pero mi idea es que parezca lo primero, que ellos se "deseen" y toda la cosa para que luego Sasuke comience a entender su error. Sakura tendrá que pasarla mal, pero Sasuke la pasará peor ; ) Tranquila.

**death linkin:** Bueno... no te podría decir con exactitud la respuesta porque pierde la gracia el asunto, pero "técnicamente" sí, pareciera eso, que no está totalmente enamorado de ella, aunque con este cap quizás lo comprendas... O tal vez no xP

**zerezo-kittzz:** La verdad no solo es malo que le hagan eso, es terrible XD. Yo también estoy comenzando a odiar a ambos, y quizás ahora que leas el capítulo los odiaras aún más, y eso que hasta ahora no había ocurrido "Nada".

**:** Jajaj a mí también me pasó eso una vez y lo peor es que era un comentario largo : S Yo también casi lloro cuando escribí la parte de Sakura T_T es taaan triste. Me deprime. Que buena frase xDDD Sí, parece muy justo, aún no llego a esa parte, tendré en cuenta el consejo xP Espero que el SasuIno no se me siga alargando, yo ya quiero quiero que llegue el momento en que la puerca de Ino sufra lo que Sakura y él aún peor ò.ó Gracias por la advertencia, ya me está pasando con algunos lectores. Que estoy segura que si siguen la historia es porque están esperando el capítulo "Boom" xD.

**jnjnj:** si a ti te deprime leerlo, a mí me deprime escribirlo U.U Tienes razón, le estoy dando todo lo "bueno" a Ino, pero la idea es que Sasuke la considere mejor que Sakura y por ello le mete los cuernos.

**Ruichi-chan:** Jaja "mugre Ino" xD muy bueno, me está doliendo más que a ella todo lo que le sucede T_T es tan trágico. Y Sasuke... justo tenía que ser la hermana ¬¬ Bueno es lo que lo hace más doloroso. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, gracias por comentar ^^

**edison:** Que buena manera de verlo XD Realmente lo parece ¿no? Aw no me gusta dar esa idea aunque pareciera que es cierto. Tal vez ahora en este capítulo termines más confundida xD

**:** Yo cada vez que escribo la parte del SasuIno siento que debo ir al baño a vomitar, así que somos dos, es un lástima que no te esté gustando la historia. Pero agradezco la crítica, creo que tendré que mejorar algunas cosas,, pero sigo aclarando que es un **SasuSaku. **No sé entonces si este capítulo te gustará porque te suele dejar con un mal sabor en la boca por así decirlo, pero a la vez ya me acerco a la parte más importante, la "traición". Ojalá me digas que te pareció. Espero que sea de tu agrado U.U

**enishi-sempai:** Se lo vengo diciendo a la mayoría, y a mí también me produce esa sensación, nos comprendemos muy bien, ambas sentimos pena por Sakura y... ¡somos muy masoquistas! xP Gracias por comentar ^^

**subume:** Tengo la perfecta definición para ese tipo de hombres: Patanes. Idiotas. Estúpidos. Y podría seguir todo el día xD Gracias por seguir la historia, disfruta del cap!

**mimisaku:** Por supuesto que me interesa tu comentario ^^ Cada uno de ellos lo vale. Yo amo esa canción "Imprescindible". ¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue una de las canciones con las que me inspiré para hacer esta historia? : D Aquí las respuesta a tus preguntas y a las de tu Inner xD *El SasuIno llevará un par de capítulos más, ya que por ahora ni siquiera han hecho "nada malo". *Sakura... bue, tal vez tenga una pareja ; ) *Y quizás llore un poco , no puedo decirlo ahora. *Lo siento, no puedo decirlo. ^^ Lo de la manzana de la discordia estuvo interesante, lo veras pronto. Gracias por seguir la historia, espero disfrutes también de este cap. : )

**Bloody-Rose-Sayo-Yuuki:** Al fin llegó el tercer cap! Por ahora no habrá lo que pides, pero luego sí jajaja

**Seiko:** Yo si fuera la novia de Sasuke andaría sosteniéndolo con una cadena de su cuello xD Ame tu comentario, fue muy gracioso e interesante, me alegra saber lo que te provoca leerla la historia y más aún que te guste ^^ A mí también me gusto la frase de Aldii xP aún me río por ello. Aún falta para el cap "bomba" como tu le dices xD Pero eso no quita lo interesante que se va a poner la cosa mientras tanto. Disfrútalo!

**Eliza-UchihaLi:** Wow cuanta emoción xP Pero no desesperes! Tus deseos son órdenes, aquí la conti ^^

**Xx-Leah-xX:** Pues si antes estaba confundido, ahora lo estará más. Que bueno que el cap anterior te gusto, espero que pase lo mismo con este : )

**giselita-uchiha:** Todas las que estén leyendo esta historia obviamente son unas masoquistas xD Si es necesario, aclararé en todos y cada uno de los capítulos que **no-es-un-SasuIno** Sakurita cada vez sufrirá peor U.U es taan triste : ( Gracias por decir que escribo bien, me pone feliz saberlo, aquí el cap 3!

**Katydix:** No, gracias a ti por comentar ^^ Lo repito U_U es un SasuSaku, cuando leas este cap tal vez me lo vuelvas a preguntar porque muchas quedaran confundidas jaja

Creo que fue lo último, para más consultas, dejen un review ; )

* * *

**..::No la engañes más::..**

.

Capítulo 3

**Algo más**

.

.

.

El pelinegro despertó de un sobresalto, completamente sudado y con el pene erecto; esto le pasaba por tener sueños húmedos con quien _**no**_ debía.

.

Se sentó sobre la cama, con un brazo se apoyaba en la cama y se llevó la mano al la cabeza, pasándola por su despeinado cabello. Era un enfermo. No podía estar haciéndole esto a Sakura, a su querida Sakura, ella… tenía algo que sabía nunca iba a encontrar en otra persona, pero aunque sabía eso, pensaba en su hermana. Ino estaba muy buena, y si no fuera **Sakura** de quien estuviéramos hablando, ya se hubiera tirado a la hermana. Solo… debía ser fuerte, debía resistir la tentación, aunque se le estuviera haciendo imposible.

.

-"¡Sasuke! ¡Hijo, baja!"-le gritó su madre. Sasuke gruñó, y de mala gana se levantó.

.

Entró al baño que estaba en su habitación y se miró al espejo, tenía un aspecto terrible.

Abrió el grifo del agua fría de la ducha y se metió sin miramientos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por la baja temperatura, y comenzó con su tarea. Colocó ambas manos en su miembro y se masturbo. Soltó un gemido; era _ridículo _que **él **tuviera que hacer _eso, _siendo que tenía mujeres de sobra, realmente le parecía ridículo.

.

Mientras se masturbaba, pensó en Sakura, su inocente rostro completamente sonrojado por la excitación y sus labios rojos e hinchados por sus feroces besos. Desnuda, debajo de él, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas que **él** marcaba. Pero luego, esa imagen se fue convirtiendo en la de Ino, ahora, ella lo volteaba, quedando sobre él y era **ella** la que marcaba las penetraciones. Tan pasional y experimentada, porque Sasuke estaba seguro de que esa mujer era toda una fiera en la cama.

.

Abrió los ojos, espantado; no… esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, creyó que ya había superado esa faceta de _mujeriego_ que tenía antes de conocer a su novia. Porque Sakura era diferente a todas esas zorras que se le regalaban, pero… ver a alguien sensual como Ino, le hizo rememorar y **añorar** viejos tiempos. Era cierto que nadie le obligó estar con tantas mujeres y luego dejarlas por Sakura y pedirle que sea su novia, pero sabía que era la única forma de _conquistarla_; ella no se dejaría seducir por él para luego ir directo a su cama. Por ello con ella fue más paciente, se deshizo de todas sus amantes y luego de un par de salidas con la pelirrosada le pidió que fuera su novia, por lo que ella, _obviamente_, aceptó encantada. Y luego _se acostó con ella_, pero una vez que lo hicieron, no la dejó como hacía con las demás, **algo** en ella le hizo querer retenerla junto a él. Pero Sakura era un caso serio, pretendía que si quería que él fuera su novio, como toda pareja, debía presentarse ante su familia, para formalizar la relación. Mph, puras estupideces (según su criterio), pero no pudo hacer nada para negarse, Sakura le puso carita de perro mojado y le rogó por que aceptara ir, cosa que consiguió.

.

Realmente estaba un poco nervioso, debía admitirlo, nunca había hecho tal _estupidez_, nunca tuvo la necesidad; y ahora, se arrepentía enormemente de haber ido, porque en vez de sentir que había avanzado un paso en su relación, sentía que había retrocedido tres.

.

-"¡SASUKE! ¡Baja de una buena vez!"-le gritó su madre. Mierda, no tenía cinco años como para que lo tratara así.

.

-"Mph…"-murmuró mientras se colocaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salía del baño. Abrió su armario y tomó una camisa azul claro a cuadros y un pantalón negro, se coló el calzado, que eran unas zapatillas negras, y bajó lentamente las escaleras.

.

-"Hasta que bajas, otouto, mamá está como histérica, necesita saber qué fue lo que hiciste ayer."-dijo en un susurro, ya que Mikoto estaba en la cocina.-"Y… ¿Cómo te fue con tus suegros?"-le preguntó divertido. Sasuke le miró mal.

.

-"No te importa."-le respondió borde.

.

-"¡Sasuke! Cuéntame hijo, ¿Qué pasó ayer?"-dijo, completamente curiosa, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina.

.

-"Mph… nada raro, les caí bien."-le contestó alterno. Le arrebató un zumo de naranja a su hermano y lo bebió a grandes tragos. Itachi refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

.

-"Oh esto es maravilloso, a nosotros Sakura nos calló de maravilla, y tu a sus padres; solo falta que ambas familias nos conozcamos y luego tu y Sakura podrán dar el gran paso."-exclamó emocionada.

.

Ambos alzaron una ceja, interrogantes.

.

Rodó los ojos, como si fuera obvio.-"Casarse, querido. Después de todo, ustedes se aman."-dijo feliz, como si nada.

Sasuke escupió todo el jugo que tenía en la boca, y Itachi no pudo contener una estruendosa carcajada que le salió del alma.

.

**¡¿Casarse? **Por Dios… tenía veintiún años, no podía estar pensando en una boda, _no_ estaba listo. Aún necesitaba sentir algo de _libertad_, porque… el noviazgo, para él, era como una _represalia_, se sentía atrapado. El problema, no era Sakura, el problema era él. Suena típico de telenovela: _"El problema no eres tú, si no yo…", _pero lamentablemente era cierto.

.

-"Em… madre, creo que te estas apresurando."-le dijo con vos angustiada. Su hermano aún estaba intentando contener la risa. Mikoto les dirigió una mirada fulminante a sus hijos.

.

-"Yo no le veo nada malo, y Itachi, no sé que tanto te ríes, tú ya estas bastante más grandecito y aún no me has traído nietos."-le dijo seria. Itachi enseguida se puso serio; ahora era Sasuke el que debía contener la risa.

.

-"Yo… ¡Vaya!, miren la hora, debo irme a la empresa, si no me perderé toda la acción."-dijo lo último con sarcasmo. Y con esa excusa, se marchó de la casa. Sasuke, también miró la hora y supo que debía irse, él siempre llegaba temprano y hoy no sería la excepción.

.

-"Me voy madre."-le dijo sin ninguna expresión, pero aunque parecía una despedida fría y sin sentimientos, se acercó hasta Mikoto y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, ella lo acepto más que complacida. Sasuke no era muy expresivo, pero con ella era completamente diferente, él era el nene de mamá.-"Hasta luego."-y acto seguido, se marchó, pensando detenidamente lo que su madre había dicho.

.

-"_¿Casamiento?_"-susurró, mientras tragaba pesado; la sola idea le _**aterraba**_.

* * *

La pelirrosada abrió grandemente los ojos y al instante los cerró por la cantidad de luz que se filtraba por la ventana. Se escondió entre las sábanas.

.

Por un momento, permaneció allí, debajo de las brazadas, se sintió desconectada del mundo; y se puso a divagar en sus pensamientos.

.

¿Qué le abría pasado ayer a Sasuke? Estaba muy extraño, realmente no quería creer que algo malo había pasado, pero él le daba a entender eso. ¿Tendría algún problema con su familia?

No, sino, ella ya estaría enterada de ello; Sasuke no solía reservarse con respecto a temas referidos a su familia. Tampoco es como si hubiera mucho que contar, no solían tener muchos problemas. Por Dios… si Sasuke lo tenía todo, ¿Qué problema podía tener?

… ¿Acaso… ayer había sucedido algo?

.

Hizo su mayor intento de recordar qué fue lo que pudo haber salido mal, y de repente, recordó cuándo fue que comenzó a portarse extraño. Le parecía muy raro, pero lo notó _diferente_ cuando volvió de la cocina con su **hermana**.

.

_¿Y eso qué significaba…?_

…

**¡No!** Era ridículo, completamente ridículo, inconcebible, imposible, inimaginable, in… no se le ocurría que más empezaba con in-.

.

Pero el tema es que simplemente eso no podía suceder.

**¿Verdad?**

Entonces… por qué sentía como si alguien se estuviera _mofando_ de ella, riéndose a sus espaldas por lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser. ¿Por qué…?

.

No encontraba respuesta.

.

Pero pronto la encontraría. Y la persona que respondería sus dudas… sería el mismo Sasuke Uchiha en carne y hueso.

Con esa determinación, se destapó y se levantó de la cama, preparada para enfrentarse al mundo. Y dicho sea de paso, a Sasuke también.

* * *

Manejaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la cuidad, hasta que desde lejos divisó el edificio de la universidad, aceleró hasta que al fin logró llegar a su destino, buscó con la mirada algún lugar para estacionarse y se encontró con una cabellera rosada que se ondeaba mientras caminaba.

.

-"Sakura…"-dijo en un susurro, se le hacía extraño verla después de lo de ayer; como si no estuviera preparado para verla.

.

Ella, como si lo hubiera escuchado, volteó en todas direcciones hasta encontrarse con su mirada, sus radiantes ojos jades brillaron con intensidad y una enorme sonrisa adorno su rostro, simplemente adorable.

.

Demonios… estaba tan _confundido_. Sakura era perfecta, ¿Porqué entonces tenía que desear a la hermana? Era bastante estúpido. Bajó del auto una vez que estacionó.

.

-"¡Hola Sasuke-kun!"-le saludo animada, aunque parecía que se estuviera conteniendo. ¿Habría algo que quisiera decirle?

.

-"Hola…"-contestó simplemente. La vio morderse el labio, gesto que le pareció muy provocativo.-"¿Sucede algo?"-se atrevió a preguntar.

.

-"¿Eh? ¿Quién? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? ¡No! Para nada jaja."-Sí, estuvo segura de que lo convenció.

.

El moreno alzó una ceja, incrédulo, ¿Acaso esperaba que le creyera?

.

-"Sakura."-Oh no, odiaba ese tonito demandante, la miraba como si quisiera volverla transparente. Siempre conseguía lo que quería con eso.-"Si no me lo dices, conseguiré la respuesta de otro modo."-le advirtió con arrogancia.

Ella lo miró seria, y también alzó una ceja, en modo de reto. ¿Espera que estuviera intimidada? ¡Ja! En tus sueños, Uchiha.

.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, la tomó de la cintura mientras ella forcejeaba, intentando escapar. Soltó una carcajada, ante lo pequeña e insignificante que ella se volvía entre sus brazos. Sakura comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con los puños. _Mph… cosquillas. _

.

-"Sasuke, suéltame, o…"-

.

-"¿O qué?"-le provocó, muy cerca de su rostro.

.

-"O verás."-Esa amenaza seguramente debió hacer que se haga en los pantalones, eres brillante, Sakura, se dijo.

.

Sasuke volvió a reír, Sakura era realmente mala en las batallas verbales. Por no decir un desastre. Siempre terminaba perdiendo.

.

Acercó su rostro hacia el cuello de la pelirrosa, provocándole un cosquilleo, arqueó involuntariamente su espalda, haciendo un sugerente contacto contra el cuerpo de Sasuke. Sakura sudó frío, al sentir la dura erección de él contra su pelvis.

.

-"Es tu culpa."-le acusó, para luego posar una de sus manos en la nuca de la ojijade, evitando que escapara de sus garras; y la besó hambriento, hambriento de ella.

Sakura se sentía como gelatina entre sus brazos, ya había olvidado el motivo inicial de aquel "conflicto". Y ahora no le importaba, porque sentía que con aquel gesto, todo se había arreglado. Sasuke había vuelto a ser el _mismo_. Como siempre, se rindió, y contra todos sus principios morales, le correspondió torpemente.

.

-"Carajo."-susurró el pelinegro, se había calentado, otra vez. La pelirrosa se sonrojó de pies a cabeza; todos los estaban mirando.-"Mejor entremos."-dijo entre dientes, no podía ni hablar de lo excitado que estaba.

.

Sakura asintió, todavía avergonzada, pero… es que Sasuke siempre estaba más caliente que una pava. Y ella, bueno… no siempre estaba predispuesta, aunque ya lo habían hecho, aún le daba _penita_, parecía muy idiota de su parte, pero tampoco era un pedazo de carne que se habría de piernas para poder bajarle la calentura a Sasuke, para eso existía el agua fría.

.

Los dos se despidieron, y cada uno se fue por su parte. Sasuke se dirigió hacia el edificio en donde estudiaba la profesión que había escogido y Sakura al edificio de medicina, ya que ella eligió ser doctora.

.

-"¿Escuchaste eso…?"-preguntó una chica a otra, que estaban situadas en el asiento detrás del suyo.-"Dicen que vendrá un alumno nuevo, un tal… U-Uzuraki o algo así."-le dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al nombre.-"Espero que sea guapo."-dijo mientras la escuchaba chillar de emoción.

.

-"Nadie es más guapo que Sasuke-kun."-dijo lo bastante alto como para que él lo oyera, pero haciéndose la tonta.

.

Sonrió arrogante, aún siendo que tenía novia las mujeres lo atosigaban igual o incluso más que antes.

.

-"Es cierto."-corroboró la otra.

Sasuke suspiró resignado.-"_Tontas._"-pensó.

.

-"Buen día chicos, tomen asiento."-ordenó serio el profesor de la materia. Preparó toda lo que necesitaba y lo colocó en su escritorio. Tomó una libreta y repasó con el dedo la lista de alumnos.-"Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Usted me debe la exposición?"-el morocho asintió.-"Bien, pase."-y tomando todos los materiales que consideró necesitaría, dio la lección.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre, la pelirrosa guardó todos sus libros y demás dentro del pequeño bolso rojo con estampado de flores rosas. Salió del salón con un libro en mano intentando hacerlo entrar pero el poco espacio que le quedaba no alcanzaba para el libro de más de trescientas páginas. Estaba tan concentrada que no notó cuando chocó con alguien.

.

-"Auch."-se quejó, había caído de culo y todos los libros estaban tirados en el piso. Entrecerró los ojos, disgustada.-"Mierda."-dijo, buscó con la miraba a su agresor y se encontró con una pelimarrón de chonguitos que se sobaba el trasero.-"¿Ten-ten?"-preguntó.

.

La mencionada levantó la vista, igualmente disgustada, pero al ver de quién se trataba, su expresión cambió a una de sorpresa y luego a alegría.

.

-"¿Sakura?"-la pelirrosa asintió.-"¡Sakura!"-acto seguido se abalanzó sobre ella, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. No era muy común ver a dos _mujeres_, en el _pasillo_, _una_ sobre la _otra_.

.

-"¡T-ten-ten!"-exclamó, hoy no era su día, ya estaba pasando muchas humillaciones.-"¡Bájate, nos miran raro!"-

.

-"¡Que se jodan!"-dijo, poniendo las manos sobre la cadera, en forma de jarra. Miró a todos los que estaban ahí parados, mirándoles.-"¿Qué no tienen nada mejor que hacer? ¡Largo!"-les gritó; todos huyeron espantados.-"Así está mejor."-sonrió orgullosa.

.

-"No has cambiado nada."-dijo feliz.-"Bueno… en realidad, ahora te noto un poco **más** agresiva."-haciendo énfasis en el "más".

.

-"Ja-ja, muy graciosa."-le contestó mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía una de sus manos, Sakura lo acepto de mala gana y entre las dos recogieron las cosas.-"Hay tanto de que hablar, no nos vemos desde… ¿Segundo año?"-la pelirrosa asintió."-"Wow, como pasa el tiempo, ¡pero mírate como estas!"-le dijo mientras daba vueltas alrededor de ella y silbaba. Sakura se sonrojó.

.

-"Estas exagerando, tu también estas muy bien."-por no decir que estaba más que bien, había cambiado **mucho **desde que la conoció, lo único que quedaba de la vieja Ten-ten eran los típicos chonguitos que usaba desde siempre.

.

-"Me halagas."-fingió modestia.-"Vamos a comer, el receso no durará para siempre."-

.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… ¿No te habías ido a vivir a Italia?"-preguntó, iban charlando camino al jardín.

.

-"Ah, sí; pero no volví hace mucho de allí. Mi padre pescó una de esas fiebres de por allá y quiso volver para estar con toda la familia porque no teníamos a ningún pariente cercano en ese llugar."-rodó los ojos.-"Pero nada importante, en realidad mi padre es un poco dramático, creo que tenía ganas de volverse para Japón y por eso exageró la cosa. No es nada serio."-aclaró al ver la cara de preocupación de Sakura. Kami-sama… esa chica se preocupaba más por cualquiera que por ella misma. –"¿Y tú? ¿Qué es de tu vida?"-curoseó.

.

La pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos, mientras se miraba las uñas, fingiendo que le restaba importancia al asunto.-"¡Oh!… nada importante."-sonrió maliciosa. Ten-ten la miraba con exasperación.

.

-"Habla."-le dijo seria. Mientras ambas se sentaban en unas de las bancas de afuera del edificio.

.

La ojijade iba a abrir la boca cuando fue interrumpida por alguien.

.

-"Lamento la demora."-se disculpó el morocho, y bajo la atenta mirada de la ojimiel, le besó en los labios a Sakura.-"El profesor me dejó hasta después de clase para felicitarme."-sonrió con suficiencia.

.

-"Entonces debo intuir que te fue bien en la exposición."-dijo irónica.

.

-"Más que bien."-alardeó. Un carraspeó le hizo notar una tercer presencia detrás de él. Alzó una ceja, interrogante.

.

-"Sasuke-kun, ella es Ten-ten, una vieja amiga de secundaria."-presentó.

.

-"Un gusto."-extendió su mano al ojinegro para estrecharla con la de él. Sasuke aceptó de mala gana.

.

-"Igualemente."-fingió interés. Ten-ten frunció el ceño, hasta un ciego podía ver que a él le importaba más la abeja que revoloteaba cerca suyo que ella.

.

-"Ah…"-dijo simplemente la castaña.

.

-"Bien, debo ir a recoger unas fotocopias para la próxima hora, nos vemos."-se despidió, y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

.

-"¿¡Qué-rayos-fue-eso!"-le exigió saber, mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella, Sakura tragó saliva.

.

-"Es… mi novio,"-respondió sonrojada. Ten-ten estaba incrédula.

.

-"¿Ese súper bombón con un genio del demonio es tu novio?"-le contestó con otra pregunta.

Sakura rió ante la cara que puso cuando dijo eso.

.

-"Sí."-habló entre risas.-"Talvez tenga "un genio del demonio", pero no es mala persona cuando llegas a conocerlo, creo…"-dijo las últimas palabras con duda, mientras se colocaba un dedo en la barbilla. Ten-ten rió por que ella misma se contradecía.

.

-"Bueno, espero conocerlo mejor. Pero como primera impresión, es un asno. No físicamente, por supuesto."-aclaró esto último. Sakura rodó los ojos.

.

-"No tienes remedio."-la ojimiel se encogió de hombros.

.

-"Así soy yo."-le guiñó un ojo. Las dos rieron y comenzaron a comer sus almuerzos.

* * *

-"¿Qué pasó con tu amiga esa…? Em, ¿Tin-tin? O algo por el estilo."-dijo desinteresado, mientras conducía. Hace quince minutos habían terminado las clases.

.

-"Ten-ten."-le corrigió.

.

-"Eso dije."-Sakura le miró feo.

.

-"Pues debía regresar a su casa para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas de la mudanza, no volvieron hace mucho."-respondió simplemente. De repente se quedó callada. Sasuke la miró.-"Sasuke… ¿A dónde vamos? Yo vivo para el otro lado."-le dijo confundida.

.

-"Ya lo sé."-le habló como si nada, volviendo la vista al frente. Estaba completamente conciente de que esa no era la dirección de la casa de Sakura, quien lo taladraba con la mirada.

.

-"¿Y…? ¿No ve más contestar?"-él sonrió travieso. Sakura tragó saliva, conocía esa sonrisita socarrona y atrevida. Esa era las que esbozaba cuando…-"¿No estarás pensando llevarme a tu c-…?"-él le cortó.

.

-"Sí, pienso hacerlo."-habló divertido.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se espantó cuando el Uchiha se estacionó dentro de la cochera de la mansión.-"Sasuke, déjame salir."-

.

El ojinegro apagó el motor y guardó las llaves dentro de su bolsillo. Se volteó a mirarla y Sakura tembló al ver sus ojos, _llenos de lujuria_.

.

-"Sasuke… se lo que estas pensando y no-…"-pero él volvió a interrumpirla.

.

-"¿No _qué_?"-le provocó, mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, y Sasuke tenía cada uno de sus brazos apoyados contra la puerta del auto. Acorralándola.

.

-"N-no hagas eso."-le pidió, inútilmente.

.

-"¿Qué no haga _qué_?"-volvió a decir. La distancia que los separaba era inexistente; Sasuke escondió su rostro en el cuello de la pelirrosada y comenzó a recorrerlo con su lengua por todo el largo, Sakura no pudo evitar suspirar y tirar el cuello para atrás, para facilitarle la tarea, él sonrió contra la suave piel.-"¿Esto?"-pasó su lengua desde el cuello hasta la barbilla, la cual mordisqueó para luego besarla, pero no terminaba allí, no señor. Mordió el labio inferior de la pelirrosada y tironeó de él, provocando que gimiera, acto que hizo que abriera la boca.

.

Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad de adentrar su lengua en la pequeña cavidad bocal de su novia. Succionó aquel músculo con devoción, y luchó con avidez con el mismo. Lo volvía loco.

.

Se posicionó lo mejor que pudo sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la ojijade y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mano, ya que con el otro brazo se apoyaba para no aplastarla. Metió una de sus traviesas manos por debajo de la remera de la muchacha y le recorrió la espalda, masajeándola sugestivamente en forma de círculos con su áspera mano. Luego la misma fue directo a uno de sus senos y lo estrujó placenteramente. Sakura gimió.

.

-"Eso… gime para mí."-le incitó.-"Me lo debes por lo de hoy a la mañana, me dejaste muy caliente."- declaró con voz ronca por la excitación.

.

La tomó por las caderas y la alzó lo suficiente como para que su cuerpo quedara completamente pegado al suyo y restregó su miembro por la intimidad de la muchacha. A Sakura le dolía horrores la entrepierna, lo necesita dentro suyo.

.

-"Pídemelo."-susurró cerca de su oído, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo; la pelirrosa podía sentirlo por todas partes, la tocaba con descaro por donde sea. Gimió cuando apretó deliciosamente su trasero con una mano.-"Pídemelo."-repitió.

.

-"Sasuke-kun…"-

.

-"_¿Qué?_"-gruñó, preso de la pasión. Quería oírle _rogarle_ porque la haga suya. Movió sus caderas, simulando penetraciones.

.

-"¡Ah! Sasuke… ¡Hazlo!"-le rogó. Era humillante que él siempre hiciera lo que quería con ella, y por mucho que se negara, terminara cediendo.

.

-"¿Qué quieres que haga?"-jugó con ella.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… por favor…hazme tuya…"-música para sus oídos; y como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Sasuke comenzó a arrancarle toda la ropa.

Cuando la tuvo en ropa interior, le desabrochó el sostén y lo dejó por ahí. Miró sus pechos, ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeños. Perfectos… pasó su lengua alrededor del pezón y luego se lo llevó a la boca, lo succionó y lo mordisqueó hasta el cansancio y después le dio el mismo tratamiento al otro pezón.

.

Kami-sama… pensó Sakura, ¿Dónde estaba toda esa cordura de la que ella tanto se jactaba?

.

Cuando menos se dio cuanta, Sasuke le había quitado las bragas y él ya estaba sin camisa. Lo vio bajarse el pantalón lo suficiente como para que su pene quedara expuesto. Lo acercó a su rostro. Los colores se le subieron a la cara.

.

-"¡Por favor!… no es la primera vez que lo miras."-dijo exasperado. Ella abrió la boca indignada, para soltar una protesta, pero él lo aprovechó para meter la punta de su miembro en su boca, Sakura, cohibida, se quedó dura. Ya lo había visto, sí, pero no tan de cerca, solo se habían acostado, pero nunca le hizo sexo oral. Él nunca se lo ofreció, y ella _ni loca_, lo hacía por su cuenta.

.

El moreno comenzó a pujar su pene hasta que ella casi se atraganta con él, sintió el sabor del líquido pre-seminal que se desprendía de la punta del glande. Era muy… raro, no conocía ese sabor, era… único, y un poco salado.

.

Como pudo, tomó el _para nada_ pequeño miembro del ojinegro y lo sacó de sus boca, se limpió con el dorso de la mano el rastro de semen que había en sus labios. Miró fijamente la palpitante y gruesa hombría, como si con eso esperara que todo sucediera por sí solo. Suspiró, resignada, si quería que las cosas siguieran bien, y Sasuke no la dejara por ser una _mojigata_, tenía que hacerlo, al menos, si no quería _perderlo_.

.

Con la poca determinación que había adquirido, volvió a introducir el pene del muchacho dentro de su boca, chupándolo todo lo que su pequeña boca le permitía, pasó su lengua a lo largo del mismo y mordió la punta, escuchó como Sasuke gruñía y levantó la vista. Lo que vio la dejó perpleja.

.

Sasuke tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, el ceño fruncido y su respiración era agitada. Eso era… algo nuevo para ella. Nunca creyó que pudiera brindarle ese tipo de placer, complacida, siguió, torpemente, con su tarea hasta que luego él eyaculó dentro de su boca, tuvo que tragárselo todo, aunque no quería.

.

-"¿Pero qué-…?"-Sasuke la tomó por los hombros y la subió a la altura de su rostro, la tomó de la nuca y le encajó un fuerte y demandante beso.

.

Sakura estaba muy aturdida, hoy Sasuke parecía muy exigente, cuando lo hacían, él solía tenerle más paciencia, porque sabía que ella no estaba preparada para tales sesiones de "sexo desenfrenado", como a él le gustaría, y ella lo amaba por eso. Pero… había algo distinto, parecía querer _**algo más**_ de ella, algo que _no_ podía darle. Como pudo, lo empujó por los hombros, aunque la distancia que los separaba era mínima.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué te sucede? Tu… no eras así."-dijo confundida.

.

Sasuke la miró sin saber qué decirle, ¿Cómo explicarle que… necesitaba sentir todo eso que imaginó hacer con Ino, y que la rubia, habría, seguramente, hecho sin ningún tipo de miramiento y completamente desenvuelta?

.

Porque Sakura, por más que lo intentó, nunca llegaría a dejar esa inocencia y timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, aunque no quitaba lo gratificante que fue que se lo chupara. Era la primera vez que le pedía que se lo haga, y aunque lo hizo, no supo cómo. Eso lo _frustraba._ Él quería _algo más_.

.

Sasuke la miraba… impotente. No… no supo interpretarlo del todo, y se sintió mal, terriblemente mal. ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Era una completamente inútil con respecto al sexo, Sasuke siempre debía guiarla, ya que sino ella se quedaba como piedra. Pero, él le decía que con el tiempo aprendería, por eso le tenía paciencia. ¿Acaso… se habría aburrido de ella? ¿Era tan increíblemente mala haciéndolo? Quiso llorar. Pero una sensación… de que debía luchar por él, de retenerlo a junto a ella, la hizo cambiar de opinión.

.

-"Sakura… lo lament-…"-se quedó callado al ver que ella se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba ferozmente, por un momento ni lo pensó y le correspondió el beso de igual manera, pero cuando sintió su rostro llenarse de lágrimas, abrió los ojos y vio a la pelirrosa llorando. Inmediatamente cortó el beso y la miró fijamente. Sakura, abrió lentamente los ojos, y aunque tenía la vista algo nublada por las lágrimas, pudo ver la clara mueca de confusión en la cara de Sasuke.

.

-"Sakura… ¿Por qué…? No importa, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres… sabes que no me gusta forzarte."-le habló seriamente, ella gimoteó. Con una mano limpió el rastro de lágrimas, y cuando finalizó, dejó su mano allí en su rostro, acariciándole la mejilla tiernamente.

.

-"Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué está pasándonos?"- le preguntó entristecida.

.

El no supo que responder, y le besó castamente los labios.

.

-"Lo siento cariño… lamento que pienses así, realmente no pasa nada malo."-la quiso tranquilizar, y para ello tenía que mentirle, solo esperaba que ella no sospechara nada.

Se repetía una y mil veces que era lo que hacía que esto estuviera pasando, y el único culpable que se le vino a la mente era él, y la despampanante rubia que le hizo dudar de su amor hacia Sakura. Sí, todo era culpa de Ino. **Ella**, fue quien lo seducía, ella era quien se metía en su cabeza y le hacía daño a Sakura, **no él**.

.

Sintiéndose _libre_ de toda culpa, prosiguió con su tarea de besar a Sakura, la tomó suavemente del rostro y la besó con lentitud. Como a ella le gustaba.

.

Sakura estaba en las nubes, le encantaba que Sasuke la mimara.

.

Sus caricias fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su intimidad y le acarició los suaves pliegues de la entrepierna, hasta que de la nada adentró un dedo. _Esta muy húmeda…_ pensó el Uchiha, satisfecho.

.

-"¡Ah!"-gimió, movió involuntariamente sus caderas, esperando recibir el tan esperado orgasmo, cuando el moreno sacó sus dedos, ella lo miró disgustada, a lo que él rió.

.

-"Tranquila… cerezo."-dijo con sorna.

.

De repente, Sasuke estaba de nuevo metido entre sus piernas que estaban tan abiertas como podía, él se posicionó en su entrada y de una estocada la penetró. Ella gimió fuertemente y se aferró con las uñas a sus ancha espalda, mientras le mordía el hombro.

.

Sasuke gruñía de placer, y poco a poco, fue acelerando el ritmo de las penetraciones, lamía la rojiza piel del cuello de su novia y con una mano apretaba su trasero, haciendo aún más profundas las envestidas.

.

Sakura deliraba, se dejaba hacer, y estaba más que feliz de que él haya querido tener ese tipo de relaciones con ella. Le demostraba que él _aún_ la _deseaba, _que la _quería_, que la _amaba…_

_._

-"¡Sasuke!"-gritó cuando llegaron al clímax. Sus respiraciones eran aceleradas y ambos estaban bañados en sudor. Sakura sonrió feliz, y mirando profundamente a Sasuke, lo besó calidamente, con amor.

.

Él aún estaba confundido, no tenía planeado nada de todo aquello, hoy se había despertado muy caliente y Sakura le ayudó a bajar la calentura. Sonaba muy mal… pero así era él. Usaba a las mujeres sin importarle en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos, las usaba como quería y cuando quería, y nunca le decían que _no_. Correspondió vagamente el beso de Sakura, aún confundido. Ella no se merecía eso, no se merecía que le mintiera, que le dijera que todo estaba bien... cuando todo estaba mal.

* * *

Era un sábado a la tarde, cuando Sakura estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro de anatomía humana y de repente fue interrumpida por su madre quien entró a su habitación.

.

-"Hija, está Sasuke al teléfono."-le dijo, mientras con una mano le extendía el aparato. Sakura inmediatamente pegó un salto y prácticamente le arrancó el brazo cuando lo tomó. Hanako sonrió divertida ante lo irracional y desesperada que su hija se comportaba cada vez que hablaban de Sasuke.

.

-"_¡Ah! el amor…_"-suspiró la madre y se fue por donde vino. Sakura se sentó otra vez en la cama y, completamente emocionada e ignorando los comentarios de su madre, contestó el teléfono.

.

-"¡¿Hola?"-un quejido se escuchó del otro lado, rió nerviosa.-"Lo siento."-sonrió.-"¿Cómo estas Sasuke-kun?"-dijo feliz.

.

-"_Mph… bien._"-le contestó monótono, y fue al punto.-"_Te espero a las 8:30 en tu casa._"-

.

-"¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿Pero…? ¿Hola…?"-no se escuchaba nada del otro lado de la línea, más que el molesto sonido que hace cuando se corta la llamada. Gruñó y entrecerró los ojos, cabreada.-"Linda manera de invitarme a salir…"-dijo sarcástica.

Dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio y pegó un grito cuando vio el reloj. Eran… ¡Las 6 de la tarde! ¡Tenía menos de **tres **míseras horas para arreglarse a salir con Sasuke!

.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se encontró con que casi atropella a su madre.

.

-"¿Sucede algo?"-inquirió la rubia mayor.

.

-"¡Oh mamá! ¿Dónde está Ino?"-dijo al borde del colapso mental.

.

-"Se fue de unas amigas… ¿Por qué?"-

.

-"Es que… tengo una cita con Sasuke-kun y-…"-fue interrumpida por Hanako.

.

-"¡Kya! ¡¿Y qué haces así vestida? Deberías de estar lista."-le recriminó.

.

-"Por eso buscaba a Ino, quería saber si no podría prestarme algo de su ropa, ya que casi siempre Sasuke-kun me lleva a lugares elegantes y…"-volvió a ser interrumpida.

.

-"Tsk, eso no es problema, ven aquí, tu hermana no se enfadará porque tomemos _prestado_ algo de su ropa ¿no? Es decir, es por una buena causa."-concluyó feliz.

.

-"Supongo que sí."-dijo atónica, era la primera vez que veía a su madre tan entusiasmada por algo referido a ella.

.

-"¡Vamos!"-le tomó del brazo y la jaló escaleras arriba, la puerta de su cuarto se cerró y allí comenzó la tortura, trago seco. Esto iba a tardar mucho…

* * *

Eran las 7:40 de la tarde cuando Sasuke manejaba hacia la residencia Haruno y vio por la vereda de en frente a la hermana de Sakura.

.

-"Genial."-dijo entre dientes.

.

Vio que la rubia se abrazaba a sí misma para brindarse algo de calor, el clima no era tan fresco, pero sí soplaba mucho viento, y la poca vestimenta de la ojiazul no la protegía del frío.

.

Se asomó hasta quedar cerca de donde ella caminaba y la rubia notó que un auto se acercaba. Lo miró con cierto recelo pero luego se acordó que ese auto pertenecía al novio de Sakura, hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera un violador.

.

Bajó la ventanilla, Ino pudo apreciar el perfecto rostro del morocho quien la seguía escrutando con la mirada, lo más disimuladamente posible.

.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo?"-castaneó Ino. Tiritando de frío.

.

-"Pues ya que lo dices, sí. ¿Te llevo?"-sorió de lado, Ino cerró un poco las piernas, sin que él lo notara, temía que le agarrara un orgasmo con solo verlo.

.

Quería decir que no, pero sin darse cuanta asintió con la cabeza y cuando fue conciente de lo que hacía, ya estaba dentro del auto. Ella miró a su lado y Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

.

-"E-espera, ¿A dónde me llevas?"-dijo nerviosa.

.

-"Voy a llevarte a un lugar en donde podamos hacer el amor locamente durante toda la noche."-Ino abrió grandemente los ojos.-"Era broma… ¿A dónde crees que te llevaría si no es a tu casa?, de hecho… voy directo para allá."-dijo como si nada.

.

La ojiazul seguía conmocionada por la "broma", Dios mío… casi se le salían los ojos de sus órbitas cuando lo escucho proponerle algo tan indecente. Y se _desilusionó _cuando le dijo que era un chiste, a ella no le hubiera molestado cumplirle esa fantasía.

.

Se abofeteó mentalmente, recriminándose lo estúpida que estaba siendo, Sasuke iba a su casa, ¿Por qué motivo iría si no era por su hermana? Estúpida.

.

Sasuke la miró de soslayo, divertido, sabía todo lo que provocaba en ella.

.

Estuvieron todo el camino así, sumidos en un incómodo silencio en el cual Ino se debatía si tirársele a la yugular o seguir haciendo como si nada estuviera pasando.

.

-"Mph, llegamos."-reaccionó la rubia al escuchar la profunda voz de Sasuke. Bajó como un relámpago y cuando llegó a la puerta buscó nerviosa en su bolsillo las llaves.

.

-"Condenadas llaves."-susurró. Una vez que las encontró intentó hacerlas encajar en la cerradura, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no podía.-"¡Demonios!"-

.

-"¿Algún problema?"-todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta cuando sintió el fresco aliento de Sasuke en su cuello, volteó el rostro y lo encontró muy cerca de ella. Tragó pesado.

.

-"N-no, yo solo…"-pero las palabras parecieron quedárseles atascadas en la garganta cuando su vista quedó clavada en los suaves y finos labios del Uchiha. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan bueno?

.

-"_¿Cómo se sentiría…probar esos labios?_"-pensó; no era justo, _no_, no era _para __nada _justo que su hermana se reservara el **privilegio** de ser _solamente_ ella la que se degustara con aquel néctar que provenía de la boca del moreno, _de su boca y otras partes…_

.

Se acercó lentamente al rostro del ojinegro, quien estaba atónico ante tal acción; de los dos, estaba seguro de que era ella quien siempre parecía querer mantener cierto uso de razón, pero se había equivocado, no le molestaba que ella se acercara, _todo lo contrario_, solo temía… _que él no pudiera detenerse._

.

Esto era cruel, pero… ¿Cruel para quién? ¿Para Ino? ¿Para Sasuke? O… ¿Para Sakura…? La respuesta era muy obvia.

.

Sí, se besaron, al menos… ella lo besó, el solo se quedó en su lugar, quieto, era un simple roce… _nada más. _

Ino quería comprobar que tan grande era la atracción que sentía por el moreno, y… Kami-sama, jamás había probado unos labios tan deliciosos como esos. ¿Acaso… el sabor de la traición era lo que le daba mejor gusto?

La rubia despertó de su ensoñación dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, hizo algo terrible… iba a separarse cuando Sasuke la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso, adentrando su lengua en la boca de ella. La besaba con fervor, voraz, intentando satisfacerse todo lo que no pudo pensando en cómo sería probar esos labios. Ino lo besaba intensamente, durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo en la puerta de la casa de los Haruno.

.

Era… mucho mejor de lo que imaginó, Sasuke era todo lo que ella siempre deseó, y en ese momento, era todo suyo…

.

Sasuke no se había equivocado. Estaba seguro que la rubia tenía una calificación de diez en los exámenes de lengua. Era toda una experta. Y quería más.

.

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la casa. De la ventana del piso de arriba (más específicamente de la habitación de Sakura) se escucharon gritos, más bien quejidos de dolor.

.

-"¡Mamá! ¡¿Quieres arrancarme todos los cabellos de la cabeza?"-gritó al borde de la histeria.

.

-"Lo siento hija, es que está muy enmarañado."-dijo mientras luchaba con el cepillo que estaba atascado en un nudo de hebras rosadas. La discusión logró que tanto Ino como Sasuke se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

.

Los dos despegaron instantáneamente sus labios, ambos con la respiración entrecortada y agitados, más ella que él. Ino bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. No podía creer lo que había hecho, traicionó a su hermana.

.

Sasuke, aunque no lo demostró, también estaba avergonzado, porque él había deseado y probado esa boca que ahora estaba fruncida en una mueca de disgusto. Él… no sabía que hacer, estaba muy confundido, había obtenido lo que quería, logró demostrar que la gran Ino se moría por él, y no solo eso, si no que además pudo besarla. Pero, tenía un amargo sabor en la boca, sabía que lo que hizo estuvo mal, muy mal. Pero… no le importo, al menos en ese momento, no le importo. _Pero luego lo lamentaría, y mucho…_

.

La puerta se abrió, y los jóvenes se sobresaltaron de la sorpresa, ahí estaba Sakura. Mirándolos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Intenso no? xD Es un capítulo muy contradictorio. Que la quiero... que no la quiero, que esta bien o que está mal, muchas querrán matarme por el final o por lo hipócrita y egoísta que es Sasuke o por lo zorra que es Ino ¬¬ Cualquiera de las dos esta bien xD

Cada vez nos acercamos a lo más importante, podría decirles que yo pienso que la historia está dividida en tres partes: la primera etapa, "La confusión", la segunda "La traición" y la tercera "La revancha", bueno el nombre es medio estúpido, después se me ocurrirá algo mejor, tal vez ustedes puedan recomendarme alguno. Y la cuarta etapa, el final xP Si ya se que dije que eran tre etapas, bueno pero el final también cuenta ¬¬U

Espero que les haya gustado y que si es posible lo comenten ^^

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! **si, bueno.. sé que tarde mucho, pero estuve más consentrada en continuar otras historias, en crear nuevas y en leer fics, y bueno, también tuve problemas personales, no es que sea grave, pero consumía gran parte de mi tiempo.

Espero que con esto pueda compensar la tardanza : )

* * *

**..::No la engañes más::..**

.

Capítulo 4

**Hipocresía**

.

.

.

-"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Ino! ¡Qué bueno que estén aquí! ya me estaba preocupando por ti hermanita, tardaste mucho."-le dijo con cierto reproche, pero en cada una de sus palabras se notaba la preocupación y el amor que sentía por su hermana. Lo único que logró con ello fue que tanto Sasuke como Ino se sintieran una _basura._

.

-"Sí, em… yo…"-no sabía que decirle, aún estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar hace pocos segundos. Había recibido el mejor beso de su vida por parte de novio de su hermana, quien no tenía ni la más _remota_ idea de lo que acababa de hacer.

.

-"Sakura…"-dijo casi sin aire, en parte, por lo recientemente ocurrido, y la otra parte por la imagen que se presentaba ante de él. Allí estaba Sakura, en toda su esplendorosa y brillante presencia, prolijamente arreglada, desde la punta de sus pequeños pies hasta el elaborado peinado que se había hecho para su _cita._

_Vaya… _estaba hermosa, como siempre, encantadora.

.

-"¿Ese no es mi…?"-las palabras de la platinada quedaron en el aire al ver que Sakura se sonrojaba levemente y desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Sí, estaba usando **su** conjunto de ropa, pensó un tanto molesta, no porque lo haya agarrado sin su permiso, sino porque le quedaba _endemoniadamente_ **bien**, y eso provocaba que Sasuke posara su atención en su _hermana_, y **no** en _ella._ No era su ropa más osada, de hecho era lo más recatado que tenía dentro de su guardarropa. Consistía en un pantalón de jean algo ajustado, lo cual marcaba sus redondeadas caderas y sus esbeltas piernas, llevaba puestos unos zapatitos negro de cuero con algo de tacón, no demasiado, ya que no quería pasar vergüenza frente a Sasuke cayéndose reiteradamente, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber lo torpe que era y que realmente quería esforzarse por impresionar a su novio. Tan solo mirar a Sakura a la cara le hacía sentir que el bichito de la culpa se removía inquieto dentro de su estómago. No le gustaba ese sentimiento, prefería aquella sensación de éxtasis que sintió cuando Sasuke la besaba, aquella adrenalina que le corría por las venas, la emoción, el _peligro_ de lo **prohibido. **Por un momento, pensó en mandarlo todo a la mierda con tal de volver a sentirlo, no importaba que luego… a eso, le siquiera el _remordimiento_ y la _**culpa.**_

.

-"Em, mamá me dijo que podía… lo siento Ino, no quería tomarlo sin tu permiso, yo…"-intentó decir con toda la vergüenza que le daba que Ino la mirara molesta; _seguramente_ porque tomó la ropa sin su consentimiento, además, la penetrante mirada de Sasuke, recorriendo con los ojos su pequeño cuerpo la hacía sentir _aún_ **más** insignificante. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intimidante? Desde su gran altura, hasta su mirada felina y calculadora hacía que cualquiera bajara la mirada antes de verlo por segunda vez. Pero valía la pena, nunca se cansaba de verlo, era _tan_ hermoso.

.

-"No importa."-susurró entre dientes, ninguno de los dos había notado su irritación, Sasuke estaba **muy **ocupado mirándola a _Sakura_ y ella era **demasiado** _inocente_ como para darse cuenta.

.

La ojijade levantó la mirada, sorprendida, para Ino su ropa era _sagrada_. Cualquiera que pusiera una mano sobre ella seguramente se la cortaría en un santiamén.

.

-"B-bueno, je… creo… creo que es hora de que nos vallamos yendo. ¿Ne, Sasuke-kun?"-lo miró directo a los ojos y este reaccionó inmediatamente cuando ella lo tomó por el brazo y entrelazó su mano con la suya, solo en ese momento, recordó la presencia de la rubia, le echó un rápido vistazo, lo suficiente para ver su mirada triste y… ¿resentida?. Demonios…

.

Él no era _así, _al menos, creía ya no serlo, cuando tenía relaciones esporádicas con otras mujeres le importaba un carajo el hecho de estar con más de una a la vez, pero ahora era algo serio, no podía estar jugando a dos puntas y mucho menos con _Sakura_ y su **hermana.** Era cruel, era _injusto_, pero aún así… _lo hacía._ ¿Hasta cuándo podría seguir con eso? Hasta ahora no había cometido ningún _delito_ irremediable, _todo_ se podía solucionar, al menos eso creía él. Lo único que temía, era que la situación pasara a _otro_ nivel. Se moría de ganas por acostarse con Ino, pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Bueno, eso lo decía cuando la tenía lejos, porque teniéndola cerca se le hacía imposible no mirarla. Era como un imán, sentía una fuerte atracción hacia la rubia que le estaba costando un mundo ocultar. Ya había cometido la _primera_ falta, no dejaría que ocurra _otra_ más.

.

Con esa determinación, desvió la mirada de la platinada completamente impasible, apretó la mano de Sakura contra la suya, con la intención de que Ino lo viera, quería que ella entendiera que lo que pasó, no podía volver a suceder. Y que él, no estaba disponible.

.

Sakura abrió levemente los ojos, no esperaba que Sasuke le correspondiera el gesto, una hermosa sonrisa afloró en sus rosados labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín. Sasuke _nunca_ dejaba de sorprenderla. A veces hacía cosas que realmente _no _se las esperaba, y era otra de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de él. Que era _muy_ **impredecible.**

.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura se subían al carro, Ino estaba de espaldas, no quería verlo marcharse con su hermana, era muy doloroso. No le gustaba que jugaran con ella de esa manera, era _ella_ quien siempre jugaba con los demás, **él** no podía dejarla así a **ella**, y eso, se lo demostraría. En su boca se formó una sonrisa que prometía no traer nada bueno.

* * *

Sakura miró de reojo por enésima vez al moreno, hoy estaba… _**muy**_ extraño. De hecho, en los últimos días, había estaba **muy** extraño.

.

Ya no la **miraba** como _antes_, ya no la **besaba** como _antes_, ya no la **tocaba** como _antes_.

.

**Ahora, **cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Sasuke no podía soportar mirarla durante mucho tiempo, y cuando lo hacía, la miraba con… ¿culpabilidad? Por lo que desviaba la vista _disimuladamente._

.

Cuando la besaba, lo hacía rápido; ya no se degustaba con el sabor de sus labios ni se los devoraba ferozmente. **Ahora **le daba besos fugaces, cortos e insípidos.

.

Cuando la tocaba, sus grandes y ásperas manos ya no se adentraban a investigar debajo de su ropa ni jugueteaban con su cabello. **Ahora**, cuando alguna parte de sus cuerpos se rozaban, él se apartaba bruscamente como si el tacto quemara.

.

Kami… era _horrible_.

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-lo nombró, tratando de llamar su atención. Pudo apreciar el bello perfil del moreno siendo solamente iluminado por la luz de la gigantesca pantalla del cine. Él se volteó lentamente, con una ceja alzada, interrogante. En su mano sostenía una baso lleno de gaseosa, y entre sus labios estaba el sorbete y succionaba el líquido. Puede que parezca estúpido, pero para ella era una imagen de lo más sensual.

.

Sin quererlo, sus ojos se desviaron a sus labios entre abiertos, y siguió el lento movimiento que hizo la lengua del moreno sobre estos para limpiarse el rastro de gaseosa que había en ellos.

.

Sin saber cómo, su mano se dirigió a la boca del pelinegro, más exactamente a la comisura de ésta, para limpiarle una pequeña gota que resbalaba de sus labios. Un gesto de lo más inocente, que alteró todos los sentidos del moreno. No le permitió que lo tocara; se apartó bruscamente y con una mano detuvo el brazo de la ojijade, quien abrió sorprendida los ojos.

.

Se miraban fijamente; él, neutro, aunque por dentro le rompía el corazón ver cómo los ojos de ella se cristalizaban. Sakura ladeó la cabeza para que él no la viera. Inesperadamente se levantó, sin prestarle atención a las quejas de quienes se sentaban atrás, y caminó apresuradamente hasta salir de la fila.

.

-"¿A dónde vas?"-le dijo lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, ya que ella estaba un poco lejos, por lo que se ganó la mirada reprobatoria de unos cuantos, cosa que le importó una mierda.

.

-"Voy al tocador."-lo dijo tan rápido que seguramente no la escuchó. Pero no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, enseguida salió corriendo al baño.

.

Abrió de un portazo la puerta del baño, y una vez allí se permitió que las lágrimas que venía reteniendo desde hace rato se deslizaran sin ningún impedimento por sus mejillas. Se recostó levemente en la pared, y luego apoyó todo su peso en ésta, y se fue deslizando hasta llegar al piso. Con sus brazos se abrazó a sí misma y escondió la cabeza entre las piernas, quedando en posición fetal.

.

Escuchó como alguien tiraba de la cadena y salía del pequeño cubículo que tenía al lado.

.

-"Pero miren nada más"-dijo una voz femenina, irónica.

.

_-"Oh no, ella no, por favor"-_rogó internamente.

.

-"Pero si es la noviecita de Sasuke-kun, la pelo chicle."-habló sarcástica, y luego del venenoso comentario se echó a reír.-"¿qué te pasó?"-preguntó con falsa preocupación.-"¿Sasuke-kun se aburrió de ti? ¿Estás mal porque al fin te diste cuenta de lo poco mujer que eres para él?"-volvió a reír, cínica.

.

-"Basta, cállate Karin."-susurró.

.

-"¿Cómo? Creí haberte escuchado hablar."-hizo una mueca, como si el hecho de que ella hubiera hablado fuera algo muy insignificante. Se acomodó los lentes y se acercó lentamente, contorneando las caderas exageradamente. Se agachó hasta quedar a la misma altura que la pelirrosa, como ella aún no había levantado la cabeza, la tomó del cabello, haciendo que sus uñas rasguñaran el cuero cabelludo de Sakura.-"No eres _nadie_ ¿lo sabías?"-le dijo completamente seria. Sus ojos, tan rojos como el fuego, la miraban alterna, como si no fuera más que un mosquito.

.

Sakura la apartó bruscamente, y la miró con molestia. Pero aún así no se había levantado del piso.

.

-"Solo… estas celosa."-masculló Sakura. No estaba de ánimo. La situación no la favorecía y ella no tenía ganas de discutir, solo quería desahogarse un rato. Pero _**no**_, Karin _siempre_ tenía que aparecer en el _**peor**_ momento.

.

La de ojos rojos frunció el ceño, hizo amague de querer pegarle una cachetada, pero cuando estuvo punto de hacerlo, se quedó quieta, con la mano alzada y a unos pocos centímetros de rostro de Sakura, ésta se quedó sorprendida cuando vio a la pelirroja sonreír torcidamente.

.

-"¿Celosa? ¿De ti? ¡Ja! No me hagas reír."-respondió sarcástica.

.

-"Sí."-le contestó segura.-"La verdad ya estoy cansada de que siempre me hagas este tipo de planteos, si Sasuke me eligió a mí y te dejó a ti por algo será. Yo soy su novia, tu nunca has sido más que un jueguito en su vida."-justo cuando creyó que con eso ella se dejaría de molestar, Karin amplió su sonrisa, como una clara muestra de que estaba equivocada.

.

-"Oh… ¿realmente crees eso?"-le dijo, arrastrando cada palabra, mientras se miraba las uñas, desinteresada.-"¿por qué piensas… que eres diferente a las demás? ¿Qué te hace pensar… que él no te dejará? ¡Claro! Si es que ya no te dejó."-aclaró divertida lo último.

.

-"¡Tú no lo conoces!"-le gritó, al borde del límite.

.

-"¿Y tú sí?"-le contestó serena, una pequeña arruga se formó en su frete.-"¿Crees que Sasuke-_kun _es el _típico_ **príncipe** de los cuentos de hadas?"-le dijo alzando un poco la voz.-"¡Reacciona, niña!"-ahora sí estaba gritando.-"Sasuke no es lo que piensas, no te creas tan especial como para hacer que cambie de un día para el otro. Él… pronto se cansará de ti. Se aburrirá de este tonto jueguito de los noviecitos y vendrá por mí."-se acercó hasta quedar al lado de su oído.-"y yo gustosa, lo recibiré."-finalizó la conversación. Se levantó y la miró desde arriba, con superioridad, mientras se acomodaba los lentes. Sakura aún estaba en el piso, seguía los pasos de Karin con los ojos bien abiertos, algo conmocionada por lo que ella le dijo.

.

Se había dejado pisotear.

.

_Otra vez._

.

Cuando Karin abrió la puerta, chocó contra el musculoso cuerpo de alguien.

.

-"¡Oye idiota por qué no te fi-!"-ahogó un gemido de sorpresa, cuando su mirada rojiza chocó con la indiferente e imperturbable de Sasuke.-"S-sasuke-kun."-dijo en un suspiro, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente con falsa inocencia.-"Que bueno que estés aquí yo-."-

.

-"Mph."-hizo una mueca de desagrado.-"Apártate Karin."-le dijo mientras se abría paso. La pelirroja miró furiosa cómo el morocho desaparecía por la puerta del baño para verla a _esa. _Era tan detestable. No entendía, realmente no entendía. Cómo Sasuke prefirió a esa niñita antes que a ella, seguramente ni siquiera era capaz de complacerlo en la cama. Era demasiado torpe e inexperta como para poder complacer a Sasuke tal como ella lo hacía. Tal y como lo _había_ hecho. Porque una vez que empezó a salir con esa mocosa, ya no la buscaba, y por más que se le insinuó, el firmemente mantenía su palabra de "ser un hombre honorable y fiel". Bah, patrañas, Karin sonrió. Ella sabía que él no aguantaría por mucho más la presión del compromiso. Por eso se jactaba. Dio media vuelta, feliz por haber realizado un trabajo exitoso.

-"¿Sakura?"-susurró bajito cuando la vio en el piso mirando a la nada. Masculló por lo bajo, maldita Karin.-"Sakura, escúchame. ¿Estás bien?"-le dijo mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la sacudía. Ella lo observó, media ida y con la boca entre abierta. Tragó saliva, se le había secado la boca. Asintió muy despacito.-"No te creo ¿sabes?"-le dijo intentando ponerle algo de humor al asunto. Pero ella no respondía.-"Oh Sakura. _Lo siento_ tanto."-murmuró, mientras agachaba la cabeza, parecía avergonzado.

.

_Lo siento…_

_._

Últimamente estaba escuchando esa palabra salir de los labios del Uchiha con mucha frecuencia.

.

Colocó su mano en la mejilla del ojinegro y la acarició, con suma delicadeza. Él levantó la cabeza, y la miró sorprendido.

.

_Sakura… era tan buena persona._

.

-"No pasa nada, Sasuke-kun"-

.

Se enterneció, la tomó en brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho. La carita de Sakura quedó escondida en el hueco de cuello, aspiró el fresco y embriagante aroma de Sasuke. Era tan delicioso.

.

-"Arigatto, Sakura."-

.

_Sakura… era tan estúpida._

* * *

Era un nuevo día, se dijo la pelirrosa, una vez que se despertó.

.

Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo. Miró a un lado, para ver al causante de ello. Y un gran sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas.

.

Sasuke era _tan_ guapo.

.

Aún le costaba creer que el hombre que descansaba a un lado de ella, con el torso desnudo y cubierto por una simple y fina sábana, fuera su novio. Era demasiado irreal.

.

Le había costado, en realidad, le costó mucho poder confiar en Sasuke cuando lo conoció. En el momento que comenzó a cortejarla y a seducirla, ella temió ser una más del montón. Él decía tener para con ella intenciones totalmente diferentes a las que creía pero…

.

¿Qué le aseguraba a ella que eso fuera cierto?

.

Confianza

.

De eso se trataba todo.

.

Y ella… _confiaba_ en Sasuke. _De veras que trataba de hacerlo._

_._

Ahora, sentía que su relación constantemente estaba en la cuerda floja; pero desconocía cuál era el factor que los llevó a esa situación.

.

Mil y un preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, atormentándola.

.

¿Acaso… no soy suficiente para él?

.

¿Se habrá cansado de mí?

.

¿No soy lo bastante linda?

.

_¿Hay alguien más?_

.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral. Sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos tan **absurdos**. Demonios… era patética. _Tal_ _vez_… el plantearse todas esas preguntas ella misma, le demostraban que quizás, no confiaba plenamente en Sasuke. Eso la entristeció de sobremanera. _Tal vez… _**ese**, era el problema. Seguramente el ojinegro se haya dado cuenta de su desconfianza y por eso ahora estaban _así_.

.

Quiso llorar, pero cuando la mano de Sasuke comenzó a hacer movimientos circulatorios sobre sus muslos, todo pensamiento racional se perdió en algún rincón de su mente.

.

-"¿Cómo amaneciste?"-le dijo soñoliento, mientras daba un largo bostezo. Su voz, cuando recién se despertaba, era más ronca y grave de lo normal; haciéndolo mucho más atractivo. Sakura vibró de placer, solo escuchar su voz bastaba para que ella se excitara. Él pareció notar que esa simple pregunta alteraba todos los sentidos de Sakura, por lo que sonrió torcidamente.-"Vaya… desde tan temprano ya andas con pensamientos obscenos."-dijo socorrón. Ella se sonrojó hasta la médula y escondió la cabeza entre las sábanas. Sasuke alzó una ceja. ¿Realmente había…?

.

El hormigueo que sintió en el pie era una clara señal de que Sakura estaba bajo las sábanas, del otro lado de la cama, haciéndole _cosquillas._

.

-"Nn"-dijo para no reír.-"S-sakura, ja, ¿sabes? Ahora que estas allí abajo podrías hacer algo más productivo."-le insinuó. De inmediato las cosquillas cesaron. Podía imaginarlo, seguramente estaba dura como una piedra, con los ojos bien abiertos y con las mejillas teñidas de rosa.

.

Con una mano, sostuvo la suave tela blanca lo suficientemente alto como para poder asomar la cabeza. No podía verla con claridad, la cabeza de ella estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y lo único que distinguía era su larga cabellera rosada y sus torneadas y blancas piernas. Con la otra mano, la tomó del tobillo y la jaló lo más que pudo, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarla del todo, aún tenía medio cuerpo metido bajo las sábanas. Así que no tuvo más remedio. Levantó la sábana y posó sus manos en el colchón; gateó hasta llegar en donde ella se encontraba, y aunque puso resistencia, la tomó de las muñecas y le colocó los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.

.

-"S-sasuke-kun."-le dijo cohibida.

.

-"Mm, creo que es muy excitante hacerlo bajo las sábanas."-confesó sin reparo, haciendo que el sonrojo aumentara.

.

-"Menudo pervertido."-masculló, mientras se acomodaba mejor bajo el cuerpo del morocho.

.

-"No te veo poner mucha resistencia."-le dijo victorioso, una sonrisa ladina afloró en sus labios, y seguido de ello, se abalanzó contra el pecho medio descubierto de la ojijade. Traía puesto un camisón color crema, muy holgado, tanto, que el escote triangular del mimo se corría a un lado al más leve movimiento, permitiéndole apreciar el duro pezón de la pelirrosa. Tomó al pequeño botoncito entre los dientes y jugueteó con él. Lo delineo con su larga lengua y luego lo chupó. Cuando escuchó el largo suspiro que Sakura emitió, supo que ya era hora de pasar a otro nivel.

.

-"Permíteme."-dijo mientras apartaba la sábana que había sobre ellos, Sakura respiró hondamente, que ya se hace unos momentos su respiración se estaba volviendo dificultosa, debido a la falta de aire y a la agitación de lo que Sasuke le acababa de hacer.-"ahora está mejor."-dicho eso, la besó.

.

Era curioso… ¿cómo había llegado a esa situación? Se preguntó la pelirrosa cuando Sasuke penetraba con la lengua su boca. No recordaba… _porqué_ estaba mal. Se había olvidado por completo de lo mucho que sufría _últimamente_ cada vez que estaba con él, que ahora lo sentía _más_ distante. Pero todo eso perdía sentido cuando los labios del moreno devoraban los suyos con la misma tenacidad que ahora lo hacía.

.

Le acariciaba el muslo interior con movimientos eróticos y luego ascendió hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Con el pulgar, le estimulaba el clítoris, por encima de la tela. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia al notar como la tela poco a poco se mojaba entre sus dedos. Apartó la prenda lo suficiente como para poder introducir un dedo en el orificio vaginal. Ella ahogó una exclamación y se mordió el labio inferior. Sin haberlo querido, le provocó un creciente dolor en la entre pierna del ojinegro.

.

-"Me estás matando… Sakura…"-le confesó en un suspiro, su respiración también comenzaba a agitarse y eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto. Él debía tener el control de la situación, no ella, no podía permitir que su deseo quedara expuesto, por lo que al cabo de unos segundo, sacó su dedo del interior de la muchacha y le bajó las bragas de una, para luego remplazar a sus dedos con su _lengua_.

.

-"¡Ah!"-ahora sí que no pudo contener un solo gemido más, ya venía reprimiendo unos cuantos para no dejar en evidencia lo mucho que disfrutaba de que la masturbara. Santo cielo… Sasuke hacía _**maravillas**_ con la lengua.

.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo disfrutaba en grande. Su excitación incrementaba cuando la sentía vibrar de placer, cuando se retorcía rendida a las estocadas que le daba con la lengua en su intimidad. Sentía cómo la lujuria brotaba por cada poro de su piel, ya no lo resistía más. El control que se había auto impuesto no le duró mucho cuando ella colocó sus manos en su cabeza y enterró sus finos dedos en su rebelde melena azabache, pujándolo hacia más adentro. Sintió que las paredes de Sakura se contraían y que de su vagina resbalaba aquella ambrosía a la que tanto anhelaba probar, lamió el líquido espeso y de color lechoso para luego absorberlo con sus labios.

.

La pelirrosa jadeó cuando vio el sensual movimiento que le hizo la nuez de Adán cuando tragó sus fluidos y cómo se relamía en los finos y carnosos labios los restos de la misma con la lengua. Sasuke era adrenalina pura. Para ella, sus movimientos, sus palabras, todo de él, siempre estaba cargado de erotismo. Lograba ponerla loca de excitación. Todo lo que hacía, lo hacía endemoniadamente bien; su escultural cuerpo y la intensidad con la que le hacía el amor lo convertían en un amante perfecto.

.

Podía sentir lo duro que se ponían sus pezones y como sus pechos se hinchaban por la excitación. Tenía la vagina completamente dilata, lista y dispuesta a permitir que Sasuke entrara en ella de una buena vez.

.

El ojinegro gateó hasta llegar a la altura de su boca y devorarla con ferocidad, mordisqueaba el labio inferior aprovechando que ella gimió para deslizar su escurridiza y húmeda lengua por la cavidad bucal de su novia.

.

Estaba desesperado, ya no podía seguir con tantos rodeos. La quería _ya. _Y por mucho que disfrutaba haciéndola lloriquear de necesidad, escuchar rogarle por que la hiciera suya, su pene palpitaba ansioso y sus testículos aumentaban de tamaño y se elevaban. Todo su cuerpo rogaba por un contacto más profundo e intimo. Juntó su pelvis con la de ella, haciendo que el vello púbico de ambos les provocara un leve cosquilleo por debajo del vientre, el rose de sus sexos hizo que ahogara una exclamación y que Sakura emitiera otra.

.

Sin más preámbulos, y aún mientras se besaban, la penetró de una sola estocada, sin esperar a que se acostumbrara; no lo hizo porque estaba completamente húmeda para él, por lo que no se le dificultó

tanto como otras veces; Sakura era tan estrecha, que la mayoría de las veces le dolía la primera vez que la penetraba, ya que su miembro era demasiado largo y grueso como para que no le provocara un leve dolor en su entrepierna. Pero parece que ya no era un problema. La tomó por las caderas y embistió tan profundo como pudo; tanto, que Sakura podía sentir como la punta del miembro del morocho tocaba su cérvix. Era un dolor demasiado placentero como para que pudiera notar esa pequeña molestia. El remolino de sensaciones que tenía en su estómago no se comparaba con el insignificante dolor que sentía debido a la rudeza con la que la embestía, de hecho, era demasiado placentero.

.

Él se degustaba con la cálida y suave textura de su cuello. Le dejaba chupones por cualquier lugar, principalmente donde sabía que quedaría expuesto a los ojos de los demás. _Maldito arrogante posesivo… _pensó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

.

-"Sa-suke-kun…"-suspiró extasiada, a punto de llegar al tan deseado clímax. Sus paredes vaginales se contraccionaron y supo que ya había llegado.

.

En un par de estocadas más y Sasuke la acompañó, eyaculando dentro de ella. Sus respiraciones eran erráticas y desenfrenadas, ambos bebían el aire que el otro exhalaba por lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros.

.

La miró detalladamente, su cuerpo, cubierto por una capa de sudor, su pecho, subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, que poco a poco se iba regulando, todos sus músculos estaban laxos después de lo tenso que se pusieron cuando la embestía. Sus labios estaban rojos y entreabiertos, sus mejillas teñidas de un adorable color rosa y sus pestañas entrecerradas mostraban a sus brillantes y (en ese momento) oscuros orbes de color jade.

.

¿Por qué teniendo a una mujer así… deseaba a alguien más?

.

Creyó que acostándose con Sakura, podría sacar a Ino de su cabeza, pero aún no podía olvidar cómo lo miraron sus hermosos ojos celestes antes de irse a su cita con la pelirrosa. Ella estaba triste. Seguramente debía estar pasándola muy mal.

.

Era increíble, después de haber pasado un maravilloso momento junto a su novia, la rubia era la única que ocupaba sus pensamientos en ese instante. Tenía que admitir, que por un momento, pensó que era Ino y no Sakura con quien se estaba acostando, pero **no. **No lo era. Se sentía realmente mal por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus propios pensamientos; si Sakura lo supiera…

.

No. No tenía por qué enterarse de lo que ocurrió aquella tarde, cuando se besó con su hermana.

.

_¿Realmente crees que se merezca lo que le estás haciendo?_

_._

No, claro que no.

.

_Y entonces… ¿por qué lo haces?_

.

No lo sé. Se contestó a sí mismo.

.

Pero había una cosa de la que estaba completamente seguro.

.

Las deseaba a ambas, las quería a las dos solo para él.

.

Y lo que más le gustaba de esto era que… sabía que las tenía rendidas a sus pies.

* * *

Cerró la puerta y miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared.

.

Una y treinta… de la tarde. Había pasado todo el día anterior y parte de ese mismo día con Sasuke; y aunque las primeras horas fueron una tortura (con respecto a la indiferencia del pelinegro y a la desagradable escena que tuvo con Karin en el baño) luego todo fue como un sueño. Le hizo el amor cuantas veces pudo y en todos los lugares que se le pudieran ocurrir. Seguramente tendría que comprar una cama nueva. Aún recordaba el ruido que hacían los resortes del colchón cuando Sasuke la penetraba y la embestía en un frenético vaivén de caderas. Se sonrojó de solo pensarlo. Suspiró, estaba agotada.

.

-"Pero miren quién llegó."-dijo un voz opacada por la envidia, cada palabra la dijo como si fuera que destilaba veneno, escupiéndolas. A Sakura le sorprendió el tono con el que Ino se dirigió a ella.

.

-"¿Ocurre algo nee-chan?"-dijo preocupada.

.

-"No me hables así"-protestó, haciendo una rabieta, estaba furiosa.

.

-"Pe-pero no te entiendo."-dijo realmente confundida.

.

La rubia abrió levemente los ojos, al comprender que estaba montando una escena y que no tenía ningún fundamento para poder justificarse. De hecho… si lo tenía, pero no creía que a Sakura le gustara oírlo.

.

-"Lo siento."-se disculpó rápidamente, no le dio tiempo que le preguntara nada más, subió las escaleras lo más veloz que pudo y se internó en su habitación.

.

Una vez que pasaron unos minutos, meditó la situación.

.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

.

Se le había planteado a Sakura como si fuera un padre que controlaba la vida de su hija, pero ella sabía que no era así, en realidad, estaba hirviendo de furia. Tanto que podría eruptar como un volcán. Y aunque sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle por nada, sentía que debía hacerlo. Quería reclamarle por haber pasado la noche con _**su**_ Sasuke. Sí, su Sasuke, porque ahora se había empeñado a que ese lindo muñequito sería suyo y solamente suyo.

.

No le importaba que Sakura saliera herida en el proceso.

.

No, no crean que era una mala persona, de hecho, lo hacía por el bien de su hermana. Sasuke no era el hombre adecuado para Sakura, era demasiado torpe, demasiado sosa, muy mojigata y sobretodo muy inocente. Sasuke la haría sufrir, ya le había demostrado eso cuando la besó, él no era un hombre que aceptara las responsabilidades que conllevaba formar una relación estable. _En cambio ella…_

.

Era perfecta para ser la pareja del ojinegro, era _hermosa_, sensual, no era _tonta_ como su hermana y… era _hermosa_.

.

Sonrió de tan solo imaginar cómo sería el momento en que lo tuviera entre sus redes, a su merced. Sabía que la deseaba, que quería poseer su cuerpo, pero también sabía, que deseaba al de Sakura.

.

Frunció el seño ante tal pensamiento. Por Dios... era absurdo. ¿Por qué quedarse con Sakura teniéndola a ella? Que tranquilamente podría saciar el apetito sexual del moreno sin ningún inconveniente. Lo repetía nuevamente, era absurdo.

.

Pero ya llegaría su hora, pronto sería el momento en que su fantasía se convierta en realidad. Ella no soñaba, ella tenía objetivos, metas, y hasta ahora nunca había dejado una sin cumplir.

.

Sasuke no sería la excepción.

* * *

Que alguien le explique qué-fue-**eso**.

.

¿Por qué Ino se las había agarrado con ella? ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Seguiría enojada por lo de la ropa?

.

Hizo un mohín con los labios, no le gustaba estar disgustada con su hermana, aunque fueran muchas veces las que riñeran por cualquier estupidez. Pero ahora… no parecía que fuera por cualquier estupidez.

.

_-"Em, mamá me dijo que podía… lo siento Ino, no quería tomarlo sin tu permiso, yo…"-intentó decir con toda la vergüenza que le daba que Ino la mirara molesta._

_._

_-"No importa."-susurró entre dientes._

_._

Hasta el momento, no pensó en lo irritada que se veía.

.

¿Realmente era por lo de la ropa?

.

Tanto Ino como Sasuke se habían comportado muy raros desde que tuvieron ese pequeño encuentro. Incluso se atrevía a pensar que se comportaban así desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron cuando los presento, especialmente cuando volvieron de la cocina.

.

Su mente comenzó a maquinar un montón de ideas difusas pero que a su vez eran muy nítidas. Se le retorció el corazón de solo pensarlo.

.

Miró a las escaleras, por donde Ino había subido.

.

Su hermana era muy bonita, demasiado para su propio bien. ¿Sería posible que tal vez, solo tal vez… Sasuke se sintiera un _poquito_ atraído por Ino?

.

_-"¿Por qué piensas… que eres diferente a las demás? ¿Qué te hace pensar… que él no te dejará?"-_

_._

_-"¡Tú no lo conoces!"-_

_._

_**-"¿Y tú sí?"-**_

.

¿Realmente lo conocía?

.

_-"Lo siento…"-_

¿Por qué lo sentía? ¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan cargada de culpa? ¡¿Por qué? Se preguntó a punto del colapso mental.

.

Se recostó en una silla, antes de caer desmallada al piso, no se sentía bien. Nada bien. Por un momento se puso a pensar en la otra noche, cuando Sasuke le hizo el amor… se veía frustrado, desilusionado. No podía negar que aunque Sasuke siempre fue salvaje a la hora de hacerlo, ese día fue un poco bruto. Últimamente, lo hacía de una manera muy tosca, conservaba su erotismo, pero aún así…

.

Ya no sabía que pensar, tal vez… todos tenían razón, tal vez ella y Sasuke no era el uno para el otro. Siempre se sintió poca cosa a su lado, cada vez que caminaban juntos, notaba la mirada de superioridad que le daban las demás mujeres y lo deslumbradas que miraban a Sasuke. Él era demasiado hermoso, y otra vez… no pudo evitar pensar que Ino era como la versión femenina de él. Los hombres se quedaban embobados cuando la veían pasar, y cuando se enteraban de que eran hermanas preguntaban sin tapujos donde demonios estaba el parentesco, ya que ambas eran tanto física como emocionalmente muy diferentes.

.

Pero… Sasuke, la eligió a ella, por encima de otras mujeres que seguramente eran mucho más bonitas.

.

Se sentía muy afortunada de tener a un hombre como él, por lo que siempre se esforzaba por ser _**más**_.

.

Ahora entendía porque Sasuke se veía frustrado, era porque aún seguía sin ser lo bastante atrevida y salvaje como a él le gustaría. Tenía que dejar de lado toda esa maldita inocencia, tenía que cambiar. Y aunque ella creía que si se ama a una persona hay que amarla tal como es, en una relación siempre hay que sacrificar ciertas cosas.

.

Y ella, se sacrificaría por Sasuke.

* * *

Tan solo había trascurrido dos semanas desde ese tedioso día. Sakura siguió su vida como siempre lo había hecho, no hubo muchos cambios, claro, si a eso le sumamos el hecho de que Sasuke ya no la frecuentaba tanto como antes, ni siquiera la miraba o la tocaba cuando estaban en el Instituto, e Ino cada vez estaba más y más histérica, le buscaba pelea por cualquier cosa y a las mañanas amanecía de muy mal humor. Ah… y también conoció a un chico, uno muy peculiar.

.

_-"Ya basta."-habló hastiada la pelirrosa._

_._

_-"¿Por qué? Si no hemos hecho nada malo."-le contestó Karin haciéndose la inocente, y su séquito de amigas huecas rieron con ella._

_._

_Esta era la situación: Sakura caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando se topo con la pelirroja y las dos amigas de ésta; la insultaron, ella las insultó, Karin la empujó, ella la empujó más fuerte, y Karin la empujó con aún más fuerza, haciendo que cayera al piso junto con la tarea que se pasó haciendo toda la noche. Y ahí estaban…_

_._

_-"¿Es que nunca te cansas de molestar?"-preguntó con voz cansada._

_._

_-"¿A ti? No, nunca, yo no hago nada para que tu estés en esta situación, tu sola logras humillarte bastante."-declaró orgullosa. Levantó el pie y pisó con fuerza una carpeta de la muchacha._

_._

_-"Ella dijo basta."-resonó una voz masculina por todo el pasillo. Cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en el muchacho, y a tres de ellas se les hizo baba de solo verlo._

_._

_Era alto y fornido, tenía el cabello de un rubio tan dorado que resplandecía bajo el reflejo del Sol, sus chispeantes ojos azules miraban de manera amenazante a la pelirroja, provocando que les recorriera un escalofrío por la columna. El ceño del rubio se frunció considerablemente, y las cuatro se dieron cuenta de que miraba el pie de Karin que aplastaba la carpeta. Inmediatamente, ella entendió la indirecta._

_._

_-"Eh… mejor nos vamos."-dijo nerviosa. Salió casi corriendo por el pasillo seguida por las otras dos._

_._

_Sakura parpadeó, desconcertada, y sin levantar la vista para observara a su salvador, comenzó a recoger los libros y las carpetas que estaban esparcidos por el piso._

_._

_Justo cuando iba a alcanzar un libro de cubierta azul que estaba bastante lejos, una mano grande lo tomó al mismo tiempo que ella, provocando que se sobresaltara._

_._

_-"Lo siento."-se disculpó apresuradamente el rubio. Sus miradas inmediatamente se chocaron y se sumieron en un silencio que, aunque sonara raro, no incomodó a ninguno. Pero sin saber por qué, la ojijade rompió el contacto visual desviando la mirada a los otros libros y prosiguió con su tarea.-"Etto… toma."-le ofreció el libro._

_._

_-"Mm."-musitó._

_._

_-"Oye oye, ¡no hay por qué tener vergüenza!"-dijo con una voz que de repente se volvió más chillona y alegre, sus ojos se achinaron y en su labios se formó una gran sonrisa que dejaba a la vista sus blancos e impecables dientes. Las pequeñas franjas que tenía en las mejillas le daban una adorable apariencia zorruna. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla, que el rubio, por supuesto escuchó.-"¡Te hice reír Dattebayo!"-exclamó realmente emocionado. Sakura se sonrojó, avergonzada._

_._

_-"¿Dattebayo?"-le pregunto extrañada._

_._

_-"¿Eh?"-dijo como si no entendiera la pregunta._

_._

_-"Nada nada."-negó con la cabeza, y luego le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que paralizó todos los sentidos del rubio.-"Por cierto… no me he presentado."-le dijo divertida, mientras se enrollaba un mechón de pelo con el dedo distraídamente. Toda la atención del muchacho estaba dirigida a ese diminuto gesto.-"Me llamo Haruno Sakura."-y le extendió la mano. Él por un momento la miró algo incrédulo, pero luego aceptó de buen gusto la mano de la chica y la apretó efusivamente._

_._

_-"¡Y yo soy Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!"-prácticamente gritó._

_._

_-"Un gusto Naruto ´ttebayo."-ambos rieron, Naruto de manera más estruendosa. Sakura lo miró bien, era muy atractivo._

_._

_-"¿Sucede algo?"-preguntó extrañado._

_._

_-"¿Eh?"-no se dio cuenta de que lo había mirado más de lo estrictamente necesario.-"¡No! Solo que… tu apellido se me hace muy conocido, pero no sé de donde…"-lo escuchó reír entre dientes._

_._

_-"Tal vez sea por la empresa familiar. Rasengan´s Corp., y el dueño de la compañía es Namikaze Minato, mi padre."-contestó orgulloso. _

_._

_-"Oh…"-¿solo eso pudo articular? ¡¿Un simple y estúpido "Oh"?-_

_._

_-"Jaja, ¡vaya! Eres muy elocuente."-se burlo, ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.-"Vamos vamos no te desanimes, solo bromeaba."-le dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo, Sakura se sonrojó. Naruto le tendió una mano una vez que se puso de pie y la ayudó a levantarse._

_._

_-"Arigatto… por todo."-agradeció._

_._

_-"Tsk, ¿lo dices por la pelirroja? Nunca conocí a alguien que usara tan poca ropa, solo le faltaba un cartel en la frente que diga: Vendo mis servicios por una moneda."-_

_._

_Aunque intentó contenerse no pudo, rió tan fuerte que seguramente la escucharía todo el Instituto. Lo hizo y hasta que soltó un ronquido, como el de un cerdo, no se dio cuenta de lo vergonzoso que era. Naruto la miró fijamente. _

_._

_-"A-ah…"-titubeó.-"hay Kami-sama no puedo creer que hice eso."-dijo en un murmullo, escondiendo la cara avergonzada. Se sobresaltó cuando la gran mano de Naruto se posó en su barbilla e hizo que lo mirara directamente los ojos; su mirada irradiaba mucha determinación, aunque noto un destello de ternura centellando de sus irises azules._

_._

_-"No tienes porque avergonzarte."-le dijo, serio, pero sin reproche.-"tienes una risa muy hermosa y no tienes porque esconderla."-finalizó a declaración con otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, casi se quedó ciega por lo brillante que eran sus dientes; le devolvió la sonrisa, pero más retraída._

.

Desde ese día, siempre la saluda y ella le devolvía el saludo, incluso charlaron durante varios recesos. Era, como ya lo había mencionado, un chico muy peculiar. Distraído, problemático, cabeza hueca, gracioso, **apuesto**…

.

_¿Qué? _

.

Tragó saliva.

.

_Oh vamos… ni que fuera pecado decir que el idiota está como quiere. _Bufó su yo interior.

.

Si… no estaba mal, pero para ella sí, se suponía que no podía tener ojos para nadie más que para Sasuke. No la malinterpreten, el chico si era lindo.

.

Bueno, era **muy** lindo.

.

Pero aún así, Sasuke era el único que hacía que su corazón latiera con desenfreno, el único que lograba hacerla sucumbir ante sus encantos.

.

Mientras pensaba en eso, abría la puerta para ir al Instituto, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver el auto de Sasuke aparcado en frente de su casa. Él estaba apoyando el peso de su musculoso y atlético cuerpo contra la parte delantera del vehículo, estaba en una pose despreocupada que lo hacía ver muy guapo, era ridículo que cualquier cosa que el maldito haga lo hiciera ver bien, pensó algo irritada.

.

Sasuke, quien estaba mirando a un costado, volteó en cuento escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Su expresión se mantenía imperturbable, aunque por dentro todo en él era un caos.

.

Creyó que después de haber pasado esa noche junto a ella todo cambiaría, pero lo único que consiguió fue sentirse peor. Cada vez que veía que sus ojos se cristalizaban o que iba a preguntar algo sobre su actitud tan distante, solo tomaba su rostro con ambas manos y la besaba con frenesí, al punto de aturdirla tanto que llegaba a olvidarse de qué era lo que iba a preguntarle, y con eso la mantenía callada, solo por un rato. Sakura era demasiado _molesta _como para dejar un tema sin cerrar.

.

Su ego dio un brinco al verla como se paralizaba con su presencia y como los bellos de su delicada piel se erizaban.

.

La recordaba sudorosa, jadeando y vibrando de un infinito placer al llegar a la cumbre del orgasmo. Su pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo estremeciéndose y convulsionándose constantemente.

.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente desde algún punto a lo alto; y no se equivocó.

.

Arriba, en el segundo piso, desde la ventana, podía ver a Ino vistiendo un pequeño y escotado camisón color rojo fuego, sus grandes ojos celestes relampagueaban con una chispa de perversidad, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa triste, que no coincidía con su maliciosa mirada.

.

Los ojos de Sasuke escrutaron su cuerpo como si fuera un depredar acechando a una inocente criatura, pero Ino no tenía _nada_ de _inocente_, **ella no era como Sakura.**

.

Suspiró abatido.

.

¿Porqué Sakura no podía ser un _poco_ más como **Ino**?

.

Abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos.

.

Miró a Sakura, quien se acercaba con pasos cautelosos hacia él.

.

Si fuera **Ino**, vendría caminando con un andar sensual y provocativo, contorneando las caderas, a modo de invitación, cuando estuviera cerca de él, se abalanzaría a sus labios y lo besaría ferozmente, como un animal que estuvo reprimido durante días. Luego…

.

-"¿Sasuke-kun?"-

.

Parpadeó.

.

-"Sakura."-

.

_Sakura…_

.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-le dijo cohibida.

.

¿No es obvio? Me mataba la culpa y… si cabía una pequeña posibilidad, quería ver a tu hermana.

.

-"¿No es obvio?"-dijo como si fuera tonta.-"vine a buscarte."-

.

_Mentira_

.

Miró nuevamente hacia la venta del segundo piso.

.

Ella _aún_ estaba ahí.

.

Seguía con la mirada fija sobre él. En cierto punto, le pareció ver una advertencia en sus ojos.

.

¿Advertirle? ¿Sobre qué?

.

Sintió el contacto cálido de los labios de Sakura sobre su mejilla. Como si fuera una suave caricia.

.

La observó sorprendido.

.

-"Me da gusto verte Sasuke-kun."-confesó mirándolo directo a los ojos, lo decía sinceramente.-"te extrañé."-susurró.

.

Acto seguido, lo abrazó fuertemente.

.

Se quedó perplejo, no supo cómo reaccionar. No correspondió el gesto.

.

Sentía como Sakura se volvía más frágil contra su cuerpo, cada parte de ella le insistía para que le diera el abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Ella _lo_ necesitaba.

.

No podía. No con Ino estando presente. La tomó por los hombros y le dirigió una expresión dura. Sakura se quedó de una sola pieza. Él abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella. Podía sentir como temblaba entre sus manos, en cualquier momento se volvería de gelatina.

.

-"Vamos."-le ordenó, mientras se daba la vuelta y abría la puerta del piloto.

.

-"…"-

.

Se volteó para mirarla, su flequillo le cubría los ojos, y no podía identificar cuál era la expresión que había en ellos.

.

-"Sakura… vámonos."-volvió a ordenarle.

.

-"…no."-murmuró.

.

-"¿Qué?"-no había entendido.

.

-"He dicho que no, Sasuke."-le contestó fuerte y claro cuando levanto la mirada, Sasuke volvió a quedar sorprendido. Lágrimas caían sobre su pálido rostro; sus ojos destilaban enojo y una gran amargura albergaba en ellos.-"No puedo más."-dijo con la voz quebrada.

.

No sabía qué contestar a eso.

.

-"Sakura…"-intentó acercársele, y cuando estaba a punto de posar su mano en los hombros de la fémina, ella, se la quitó furiosa.

.

-"¡No me toques!"-

.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos.

.

-"¡¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡¿por qué te comportas como una histérica?"-le gritó encolerizado.

.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rojas, de indignación.

.

-"¿Por qué? ¡¿Me preguntas por qué? Eres un hipócrita"-contestó hecha un mar de furia. Sasuke quedó realmente estupefacto. ¿Lo había insultado?-"no me mires así… como si no supieras nada."-sollozó.-"eso es todo lo que haces, finges que nada pasa, que todo sigue igual… ¡ya nada es igual Sasuke!"-se llevó una mano a los ojos, tratando inútilmente de secar las lágrimas.-"realmente… no te entiendo."-dijo lo último con voz lastimera.

.

_-"¿Por qué piensas… que eres diferente a las demás? ¿Qué te hace pensar… que él no te dejará?"-_

_._

_-"¡Tú no lo conoces!"-_

_._

_**-"¿Y tú sí?"-**_

.

-"Sasuke…"-lo nombró con la voz ahogada por las lagrimas.-"Ya no te conozco."-

.

No se movió. No dijo nada. No hizo _nada_.

.

_Siendo sinceros… yo tampoco me conozco._

.

Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente a la habitación de la rubia, quien portaba una sonrisa burlona. Parecía divertirse de su situación. Eso era denigrante. ¿Le parecía divertido? ¿Quién demonios se creía? Sonrió para sus adentros, ya le demostraría como la situación podía tornarse a su favor.

.

-"Ya pequeña… no llores más."-le canturreó mientras le sostenía su pequeño y redondeado rostro entre sus manos ásperas, con los pulgares, le acarició las mejillas y con sus labios, bebió cada una de sus lágrimas. Cuando terminó, rozó su nariz tiernamente con la de ella. Sakura se quedó estupefacta, no entendía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba intentando hacer Sasuke?-"No quería preocuparte…"-le dijo con voz pesada, como si le costara decir lo que estaba por mencionar.-"pero la verdad es que últimamente he estado teniendo problemas con mi familia, sabes que mi padre y yo diferimos en muchas cosas, y siempre lo antepone a Itachi en todo, ya no lo soporto."-le confesó angustiado.

.

Sakura seguía allí, tan dura como una piedra. De repente, volvió a arrojarse a sus brazos, esta vez, él correspondió el gesto, como si estuviera afligido. Las lágrimas de ella le mojaban su camisa, pero no le importó. La apretó contra su duro pecho, como queriendo decirle que no se vaya, que se quedara con él. La tomó del mentó y la besó tiernamente, solo fue una simple unión de labios, pero con ello intentaba transmitirle todas sus _emociones_. Ella enredó sus delicados y delgados brazos en su cuello y volvió el beso un poco más profundo; tuvo que ponerse de puntitas de pie para poder tener una mejor disposición de la boca del moreno.

.

Todo era parte del show, e Ino era la espectadora.

.

Los ojos de la rubia se crisparon de enojo. Apretó los puños e hizo una mueca con la boca. Lo único que esa "tierna" escena le provocaba era _asco_.

.

Sabía que él fingía, que lo hacía para hacerla rabiar. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero **hipócrita**. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Sasuke _**caería**_. Tarde o temprano, todos lo hacen.

.

Con ambas manos sostuvo las cortinas de terciopelo lila y las cerró bruscamente.

.

Ellos siguieron así por un largo rato, besándose tiernamente, ella enterraba sus manos en sus hebras azabaches y él acariciando la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura, y con su otra mano la sostenía de la nuca para profundizar el contacto.

.

Cuando se separaron, la mirada de ella se suavizó de forma notable. Sus ojos brillaban y en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa en señal de comprensión.

.

-"Lo siento Sasuke-kun."-se disculpó apenada.-"Todo este tiempo yo… yo creía… creía que-."-no pudo terminar.

.

-"Shh"-la calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios, la cara de ella era muy graciosa. Tenía sus enormes orbes jades mirándolo fijamente y su boquita quedó en una perfecta "o".

.

Sakura tomó delicadamente su mano entre las suyas y la apartó de sus labios.

.

-"No Sasuke-kun…"-le reprochó suavemente.-"déjame terminar."-lo miró seria, suspiró, y volvió a tomar aire por la boca, reuniendo fuerzas.-"y-yo creía que… t-tu ya… ya no me querías más, pensé que… buscarías a otra porque yo soy muy poca cosa. Karin dijo-."-le cortó.

.

-"¿Karin? ¿todo esto pasó por lo que te dijo Karin?"-le preguntó disgustado. Intentando ocultar con eso su verdadero desconcierto, no era como Sakura pensaba, pero no estaba tan equivocada. No es que no la quisiera, ya lo había dicho antes, apreciaba mucho a Sakura, pero sentía que no era suficiente, él quería algo más. Algo más como _Ino_.

.

Le gustaba la forma en que la rubia lo provocaba, su sensualidad y su perspicacia, todo lo contrario a la ingenuidad de su hermana mayor. Quería a Sakura, pero también quería a Ino.

.

¿Por qué no podían alguna de las dos tener un poco más de la otra? Sería la combinación perfecta.

.

Pero _**no**_. Lamentablemente las dos vinieron por separado y no tenía otra alternativa.

.

_Tienes que elegir._

.

¿Qué?

.

_Decide de una buena vez._

.

No puedo.

.

Se sorprendió de lo mucho que le costaba escoger entre una y otra. Aunque se había encaprichado con Ino, Sakura seguía siendo una parte importante en su vida, ella lo acompañó en las buenas y en las malas, lo quería a pesar de muchas cosas, y le costó mucho poder hacerla su novia.

.

Realmente… ¿era necesario elegir?

.

_Sí_.

.

No, no lo era. Pensó con perversión.

.

¿Dónde estaba escrito que él debía quedarse con una sola? ¡si hasta podía tenerlas a ambas!

.

_¿Qué demonios estás pensando? _Le recriminó la voz de su conciencia.

.

La puta madre. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a serle infiel a Sakura?

.

_Se merece algo mejor que tú. _Le dijo la voz con un profundo asco.

.

Seguramente, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, no señor, eso sí que no.

.

-"Oh… tienes razón, me dejé influenciar. Debes pensar que soy una tonta."-

.

-"No le tomes importancia, la próxima vez que ella quiera meterse contigo, se las verá conmigo."-advirtió con seriedad. Si esa estúpida seguía llenándole la cabeza a Sakura, seguramente ella pronto se daría cuenta de la verdad, debía mantener a Karin lo más alejada posible de la pelirrosa. Y ya sabía cómo. Ya la había insultado, la había amenazado, le dijo e hizo un montón de cosas despreciables, pero ella seguía allí, pegada a su talones como un maldito perro faldero, lamentablemente, tendría que utilizar _otros_ recursos, mucho más despreciables y muy bajos, que si Sakura se llegaba a enterar, seguramente lo mataría.

.

-"Ven"-le extendió la mano, la cual ella acepto gustosa, su sonrisa era imborrable. Al fin, todo entre ella y Sasuke se había aclarado, posiblemente, las cosas sí vuelvan a ser como _antes_.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno este es mi regalito de navidad, felices fiestas!

Espero de regalo muchos reviews : )


End file.
